I wish I Knew
by PartyInTheUK'sPants
Summary: arthurxall school AU bullying Arthur was always hated in school for some unknown reason. One day he follows an orange light, leading him to someone or something that will change his life forever. How did that old saying go? Oh yeah, be careful what you wish for... because you might just get it. Just a harmless , little wish...
1. Chapter 1: Taunts

**Lenny**: Hello guys. I noticed my friend here hasn't been updating as much, its summer break and I would expect for him to update more, lol. Anyways, I also noticed everyone liked his 'Hot Triangle' story featuring FrancexEnglandxAmerica. It was goooood, wasn't it? ;) So while I have his password, I actually intend on posting some stories too, yaay. This story will be about Arthurxall and it's YAOI boyxboy, so forgive me if that is not in your style, but frankly i don't GAFS (which stands for GIVE A FUCKING SHIT) one more thing, i absolutely LOVE Arthur, British people unite! :D

**Warnings**: YAOI, LEMONs, smut, possibly OOC, language, school AU, Arthurxall  
**Disclaimer**: do not own this brilliant anime and manga. I swear, when I watched it I knew more about the world than I would ever learn in school. Hetalia has made me actually want to GO to History class :P

* * *

_Maybe it was his love for tea._

_Or the how he claimed to have fairy friends._

_Was it his larger than normal dark, blond eyebrows?_

_Suppose it was his attitude...?_

_Could it be his lack of talent in cooking?_

Whatever the reason, Arthur Kirkland could not for his life figure out why people hated him. He tried many different ways to get people to like him. He tried being nice, not drinking tea, shaving his eyebrows, reading thousands of cooking books, but nothing worked. Everyone still had something they hated about the poor Brit.

_I just don't understand _he thought, _They like Alfred and he's an annoying, fat cow. _

Arthur sighed. Alfred was okay he guessed. He guessed he was his friend. But the American at times didn't want to hang out with him, saying he acted like a grumpy, old man. Arthur couldn't help it. It's not like there was anything in life to be overly happy about. He had friends- if magical creatures counted. Not to mention no one else could see them which only fueled their hatred for the Brit, adding 'liar' to the list of _Things We Should All Hate Arthur Kirkland For.  
_

His mother had died a few years ago, from a car crash. Some mean kids said she died on purpose, committed suicide to get away from Arthur himself.  
But Arthur knew that was a lie, his mum had loved him, she told him everyday. She called him an angel and tucked him in at night, she said hello to the fairies even though she could not see them. It had been a depressing time. She had been the only one that loved him. Even his own brothers and father despised him, they didn't live together since his dad and mum had been divorced and his dad had taken complete custody of his three older brothers and stayed in England.

Arthur sipped his green tea and leaned back on his chair. He was outside on his back porch, behind his porch there was a huge forest where the elves liked to play hide and seek. The air was breezy but warm since as it was Spring. The grass was drenched in dew from the slight rain shower that happened a couple hours before. It was a beautiful night. The sky was decorated with sparkling, white stars and the crescent moon was perfectly clear to see.  
Arthur was sitting on one of his favorite outdoor chairs, reading a nice book. He smiled slightly when he heard Flying Mint Bunny chasing Edgar the unicorn. He was used to silence and quiet afternoons, but the soft chatter soothed him, it gave him a small feeling of comfort that his house wasn't all empty.

He glanced at his watch. 7:03p.m. He should probably head inside now, there was school tomorrow. Arthur grimaced.

Oh joy.

xxxxx

_Laughter.  
Smiling.  
__Talking._

_Everyone was happy?_

_His mother smiled from a bench as she talked with other mom's._

_What is this? _

_Little Arthur ran to other little kids. His green eyes lit with mirth and bright with happiness._

_Happy little faces surrounded him. Hands holding._

_xxxxx_

Arthur woke up suddenly, panting. It was just a dream. Just a worthless dream.

He got up and went to the bathroom, brushing his sandy, blond hair and touching his eyebrow frowning. He brushed his teeth and got dressed. Arthur put on a dark green shirt and a long sleeved white buttoned up shirt ontop, the buttons undone. He also slipped into black jeans. As he walked down the stairs he put on his backpack, then his shoes.

He grabbed toast and began walking to the hell he called school.

xxxxx

They pushed him into the locker, "C'mon, Arthur. Just a kiss no? I'm sure you would love to give me one.." the Frenchman drawled out.

Arthur glared at him but he couldn't get rid of the pang he felt in his chest.

"Unless... he's never kissed anyone before!" Gilbert laughed.

Antonio chuckled, "..That's kinda pathetic.." he coughed into his hand.

_Damn it.. What's wrong with them? Why are they bothering me so much? Breathe, you have to be nice. You have to get them to like you again. _Arthur told himself.

"Guys, look, I have to get to class now-" he started.

Francis pushed him against the locker again, "Going to be the teachers slut again?"

Gilbert elbowed the poor Brit in the stomach and laughed and threw Arthur's papers and books to the ground before leading the other Bad Touch Trio down the hall. Arthur slumped to the ground and coughed. He slowly gathered his papers. The bell rang, looks like he was late again.

xxxxx

Arthur ran outside and hid behind the wall, the Bad Touch Trio running past him. He sighed in relief, they wouldn't find him for now. He walked to a tree and sat down. He winced as he touched his chest, Gilbert had punched him twice and had given him a nasty bruise. It hurt to breathe. He laid against the tree, trying to breathe. He heard warnings from the fairies, but ignored them. he was really too tired.

"Well, look what we have here." said a male with a thick Russian accent.

Arthur's emerald eyes fluttered open quickly, _Oh shit, oh shit. Please not today. Not today! _He couldn't take Ivan! He was too big and strong.

"You're in our spot." Natalia, his sister, added.

Arthur looked around, and indeed he was. He was in their spot, the spot where they ate lunch. _Fuck.. what is it with today? _"I'm sorry, I'll just go then." he stood up, intent on leaving as soon as possible. But Ivan just smiled at him. The smile was a lie though, it hid his true intentions. The tall boy walked closer to him, in his hand a silver water pipe glinted dangerously.

His purple eyes narrowed murderously, "We might just have to teach you a lesson, da?"

Arthur looked to Natalia from Ivan, scared. He backed up against the tree, "P-please, i'm sorry. I won't do it again!"

But it was futile. The Braginski siblings had a reputation for holding grudges, and fighting...

Ivan smiled before grabbing Arthur's arm and twisting it at an odd angle, he threw him to the ground and Natalia used her fist to beat it on Arthur's back. Arthur screamed out in pain, his back stinging harshly. Ivan twisted his wrist all the way, breaking it.

"No..please stop!" Arthur cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ivan smiled psychotically and hit the blond with his pipe on his shoulder. Another scream of pain, followed by sobbing.

The edges of his eyesight were fuzzed with black. It hurt so much.

The siblings stopped when the Brit was only a quivering, bruised mess on the ground.

The bell rang.

"Stay out of our spot." Natalia sneered, and they were gone.

Just a typical day.

* * *

**Lenny: Im sorry Artie! ^^; ok so... next chapter will be longer and will go into depth.. and magical things happen.. If you would like to know what happens..review please! And there will be a 2nd chapter and more...oooooh!~~ Okay thank you for reading and that is all for now..poor poor Artie..so misunderstood**


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity Is A Sin

**Lenny: ooh wow, this is great! We got some reviews and lots of follows/favorites. Thanks, PITUP's going to love this when he sees this. Sorry it was a short chapter, I had to stop and make the chapter short because i had to go somewhere rather abruptly. But that's okay, anyways, this one might be short too because i want to know which character i should use for a ...certain...role... and you'll find out the role at the end of this chapter. ;)**

* * *

Arthur slumped onto the carpet of his house. Today the beatings seemed worse, if that was possible. The teacher made him clean the floors of his classroom because he was late they didn't even bat an eye at his injuries. What's worse was that the teachers _knew _The Bad Touch Trio and the Braginski siblings were the ones who bullied him, they didn't do anything to help poor Arthur. They didn't suspend or give the bullies detention, they didn't even say what they did was wrong! They ignored the Brit and his problems. The school counselor checked on him every now and then just to make sure he was alive, but he probably wouldn't even do that if he had a choice, he only did it for his paychecks every month.

So Arthur had to mop the floors clean, even with his heavy breathing and aching lungs. His wrist was still broken but that didn't give any excuse to leave during his 'job' as the teacher liked to put it. But even as he stumbled to the nurse, she only gave him a fucking _icepack. _The icepack in no way helped his wrist or bruises. The dulled the pain, sure, but the nurse didn't even clean his wounds or give him band aids. When Arthur asked for one she nervously looked away from him and told him _no, _her eyes darted to him and to the window. She then ushered him out of her office. It was obvious someone put her up to this, someone was making sure _nobody _helped Arthur Kirkland. Arthur sighed painfully. Probably those Braginski siblings, everyone was afraid of them, even the teachers, and they would do anything to get out of their way and stay alive.

xxx

Arthur lay against his front door, panting. Francis laid a particularly hard punch on his stomach before he left school grounds, and now Arthur could taste blood whenever he coughed. He just wanted to rest, wanted to rest his tired eyes and disappear into the only sanctuary he had. His dreams were the only escape he seemed to have, they were the fond memories of his childhood, when his only worry was having to eat broccoli at dinner.  
Arthur almost fell asleep, when suddenly his doorbell rang. The sandy blond jumped up in surprise and winced at the pain following afterwards. He slowly stood up, using the wall to help him. His hand trembled and his vision dotted slightly when he turned the doorknob open. The Brit's eyesight went blurry before they focused on the tall, sunny blond before him, concern in his sky blue eyes.

Arthur couldn't help it and fell onto the American's shoulder, his panting breath tickling the others neck. Alfred chuckled nervously, "Looks like they got ya good, huh?"

Arthur's emerald green eyes glared up at him, "Yes, because I love getting hurt." he said sarcastically, wheezing.

"C'mon," Alfred lifted him up bridal style and walked to his own house which was right across, "We gotta fix you up."

Arthur gasped but soon relaxed reluctantly because he was afraid of falling if he squirmed too much. He held onto the American with the odd but endearing cowlick in his hair with his good hand. He rest his head cautiously on his neck before relaxing. Honestly, he didn't know if he could even trust Alfred anymore. Arthur just didn't know. Don't get him wrong, Alfred had always been there to bandage his wounds and lend a shoulder to cry on. But...sometimes, Alfred himself took part in the bullying as well.

Alfred opened the door to his house and walked to a couch, setting the Brit on it. Arthur groaned in pain and then closed his eyes. He waited until the throbbing pain in his wrist left. When he opened his eyes he saw Alfred getting the first aid kit. Arthur sighed, was that really to life? Sleep, go to school, get beaten, come back home, Alfred fixes his wounds, repeat? _I have a sad life, I'm a sad person. _

Alfred glanced at Arthur through glasses hidden eyes. He frowned when he saw him wince whenever he breathed. Alfred knew it was unfair of him to not help in school, but he repaid it by helping him with his injuries, "Does it hurt?" he asked when he grabbed the wrist gently turning it.

"OW! Of course it bloody does, you git!" cried Arthur.

Alfred sighed, "We have to go to the hospital then.."

"No!" Arthur said before he attempted to get up, "Ow!" then he laid back down.

"You have to! It's not good to leave it like that." Alfred said, crossing his arms, intent on getting the other blond to the hospital.

"No, I'm not going!" Arthur said back, crossing his own arms.

Alfred held the staring contest for five minutes before he sighed again and gave up, the Brit wouldn't go and that was final. Alfred set the wrist on a cushion and left to get an a icepack after Arthur told him it was throbbing.

As Alfred opened the freezer, he dug around a bit before grasping the icepack. When he turned around he jumped when he saw his brother, Matthew standing there, "Oh hey Mattie, didn't see ya there!"

The younger brother looked slightly uncomfortable before setting his gaze onto the American, "Uhm Alfred, why is um, he here?"

"Who?"

"Arthur." _Who else? _Matthew wanted to say but bit his tongue.

"Oh, he got hurt so i'm helping him,-"

"You have to stop." Matthew interrupted, his royal blue eyes suddenly serious.

"W-what?" Alfred was a little shocked at the serious tone his brother almost never used, "What are you talking about?"

"You can't keep bringing him here like this. I understand, you feel bad for him but he's bad luck, the others will see him and they'll start to beat you up as well. I don't want to see you get hurt, and neither does Mom."

That was right. Mattie was right. But it wasn't also Alfred who bullied when he helped Arthur, Matthew too, although the quiet blond wouldn't admit it. Last year Alfred had stood up for Arthur. Alfred got into a fight with Gilbert and it ended up with him in the hospital for a broken leg. The Bad Touch Trio had also surrounded Matthew and beat him up in the bathroom. In that whole year, the beatings for the three of them continued until Alfred stopped helping Arthur when he saw bruises on Mat's face and his mom curled up in the couch, crying for their safety and how she was a bad mother.

Alfred looked at his icepack, torn. He wanted to help his brother, but he also wanted to help Arthur.

Matthew sighed and placed his hand on the others shoulder, "You can help him today.. But after that, please,..don't go near him again."

Alfred nodded before walking into the living room where the Brit was. _What kind of a Hero am I...?__  
_

xxx

"W-what?" the green eyed blond whispered, dumbfounded.

Alfred led him to the door, "I'm sorry." the usually hyper blond said, looking down, "But I can't help you anymore."

"But why? What did I do!" he said.

"I'm doing this to protect my brother, it's not your fault.." but they both knew, that was a lie.

Arthur stepped back, betrayal in his eyes, "I thought... I thought we were friends!"

Alfred closed his eyes, "I'm sorry.."

"Fine, you dirty liar! I fucking hate you! I hope you rot in hell!" he screamed, tears gathering in his eyes before he staggered down the stairs to his own house, limping.

Alfred couldn't stand watching the pitiful display of Arthur 'walking' home, so he closed his door, guilt heavy in his heart before walking to his room. He passed Mattie on the way but didn't even glance at him, "I'm doing this for you.." the American whispered.

Matthew leaned on the wall, "I know" he said looking at an photo before slowly placing it facedown, "I know." the photo was of a small Matthew timidly holding onto little Arthur's hand.

xxx

Well. He did it. He finally accomplished it. Lost everything he had ever loved, cherished or liked. He lost his mum, his family and now his friend. Now what? What was left of his life? All that was left to officially complete his misery filled life was for them to take his house.

Arthur fell onto his outdoor chair, his tears streaming out freely. Normally he wasn't like this, he wouldn't get worked up and cry, _I trusted him.. that bloody git! I can't believe it.. Again and again. Why does this keep happening to me? _Maybe today was his breaking point.

The colorful fairies stroked his hair, their faces sad. His puffy red eyes closed, until he was once again in his land of merciful dreams.

xxx

_"Artie? Sweetie pie? Hurry down here, your friend is here!" his mother called._

_Little footsteps were heard scrambling upstairs, "Coming, mum!" Arthur walked down the stairs, one step at a time, afraid of falling down. _

_His mother chuckled from downstairs, "He'll be down in a minute, dear. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." she said to the boy next to her who just nodded happily._

_Little Arthur ran into the room, "Francis! You're here!" _

_Francis grinned and pinched his red cheeks, "Bonjour, 'sweetie pie'." the french boy said, mimicking Arthur's mother._

_"Oh, be quiet would you.." brushing Francis' hands from him._

_But Francis didn't leave him alone, he took one small hand in his own and proceeded to open the front door, "Let's go! Gilbert and Antonio are waiting for us!"_

_"Oh! Mum, I'll be outside with my friends!" he called out._

_"Ok sweetie pie, come back with them so we can all make some sweets!"_

_"Okay mummy!" he said back happily._

_Francis smirked at him, "Sweetie p-"_

_"Oh bug off Francie pie." they both laughed his own joke before exiting the door._

_"Gil! **Atonyo**!" Arthur yelled cheerfully, still having trouble pronouncing their names._

_Gilbert, ever the rough and brash, ran over and tackled him flat on his back, "I thought you were NEVER coming." he smirked mischievously, "I think you need a **punshment**!" _

_Arthur tried to push him off when he began tickling the Brit, unmercifully, "No! Ahahahahaha s-stop! Hahaha!" drool began to seep out of his mouth.  
_

_"Aha! **Wight** on your...TUMMY!" the red eyed albino said, before tickling the others stomach._

_Arthur squirmed and laughed harder before Antonio laughed too, Arthur's laugh just really was too contagious._

_Gilbert then stopped and just lazily laid on Arthur, smirking down at him. Arthur didn't notice but his legs kicked softly in excitement as he saw a caterpillar crawling on a flower next to them, "Wook! Wook a worm!"_

_Antonio giggled and squatted down, "No silly, **dis** is a caterpillar." he stuck out his finger so that it crawled onto it._

_Arthur's head turned to look at the brunet as his green eyes widened in curiosity. Francis smiled, "Oui, one day it will turn into a beautiful butterfly."_

_Gilbert was annoyed that Arthur's attention wasn't on him so he stood up and helped the blond up as well, "Come on Artie, I found something over there!" so the albino took the sandy blond to a rock and with the help of Antonio, moved it aside._

_Francis scrunched up his face, "Ew.. What is zat?"_

_"A dead snake." Gilbert grinned._

_Arthur gasped and hid behind Antonio, "Wot if it bites?"_

_"It's not gonna bite if it's dead, Artie." Gilbert said shaking his head._

_Francis poked the dead snake with a stick and accidently poked right through the snake. Little clear maggots wiggled out along with black flies. Arthur hugged Antonio's back from behind, "Ew, ew, ew, YUCK!" his eyes squeezed shut and he felt sick, the snake smelled awful._

_Gilbert saw this and looked at Francis who winked and nodded, he turned to the Spaniard who just smiled. Gilbert picked the dead black snake with the stick and put it in front of Arthur's face. Arthur squealed and ran to a tree. They ran around in circles before Arthur tripped on a rock and fell into the shallow part of the lake. Arthur sputtered and resurfaced, blond locks sticking to his forehead. He glared at the trio(but it looked like a little pout instead). _

_Gilbert bent down in front of his face, "Awh, someone got a **wittle** wet?"_

_Arthur stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. Francis pulled him up to his feet, "Hehe, he's mad."_

_"Stop being mean to him, Gilbert." the happy brunet said._

_But that didn't stop the trio from ogling the Brit. He was truly beautiful. With droplets of water dripping down his hair and face, his blond eyelashes soaked but long and his wet pink lips puffed up in a pout to show that he was mad. Like an angel. Save for the angry expression though._

_Arthur turned from the group and walked to a mossy clearing, he sat down next to white and pink flowers. Sun cascaded down from the heavens, a warm orange glow settling on the small Brit, dust particles floating about from far away, the dust particles looked like tiny, sparkling fairies. Arthur sighed and let his hands touch the soft blades of grass under them. He looked at complete peace. Then his eyes flicked upwards at the trio and narrowed slightly, he turned his head and 'hmphed' before turning his nose upward._

_Gilbert snickered into his hand and Antonio just outwardly laughed. Francis giggled and sat down next to the wet boy. Francis stroked the drenched hair, "Come on, **mon ami,** it was an accident."_

_Arthur glanced at Francis with his big green orbs before shaking his wet hair, droplets flying everywhere, "I feel.. **gwoss**. My clothes are sticking to me."_

_"Just let it dry out!" Antonio said smiling._

_"LOOK GUYS I found a **slamendor**!" Gilbert yelled from the shore of the lake, struggling with the English a bit._

_Arthur gasped and ran to the Prussian, "Oh no! Don't kill it!" Arthur picked it up and let it's slimy body climb over his palms. He giggled a bit, "See? It's fwiendly."_

_Gilbert looked at the Brit, astonishment evident on his pale face, "I thought it was a small snake with hands and **foots**."_

_Arthur laughed and placed the salamander gently back in the water, "No! Haha, and you have to put it in the water, else it'll **dwy** up and die.." _

_"SURPRISE ATTACK BRO!" and once again, the poor Brit found himself splashed into the water._

_xxx_

_Before they knew it, almost two hours had gone by while the boys played in the calm forest. Many others had joined them. Like Alfred and his younger brother Matthew, the Italian twins Felicciano and Romano, Gilbert's younger brother Ludwig, Elizabeta, Roderich, Ivan and his sister Natalia, Kiku and his cousin Yao and Vash with his little sister, Lili.  
They had all played in the lake, which all began when Alfred pushed poor Arthur into the water. Arthur got a little mad and splashed water onto the American's face. Francis was laughing his head off until Antonio tackled into the water. The Prussian was there, hands on his hips saying he was too awesome to get wet until a very annoyed Hungarian threw him into the water. And so more people kept coming until the lake was swishing uncontrollably and laughter could be heard endlessly, unlike the seemingly invisible Canadian, who was standing there alone. Time had soon past and Arthur heard his mother calling for him to come home. _

_"Oh!" Arthur whipped his wet blond head to the sound of his mum's voice, "Guess I have to go now." he said._

_Francis grabbed his hand, "Can we come?" he winked._

_Arthur blushed slightly, "U-um okay I guess...-"_

_"What about the extremely awesome me?" Gilbert said, grabbing his other hand._

_Arthur nodded._

_Antonio smiled like an idiot and led the way, "Guess that means I'm comin' too!"_

_"BYE ARTIE!" Alfred called, "STAY AWAY FROM THE ALIENS!- ow!" Yao hit him on the shoulder before he rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to Arthur, as did the others._

_xxx_

_"Oh my, how did all of you get so wet?" The beautiful long blonde haired woman said as she opened her front door._

_"...sowwy mummy." Arthur said as he toed the doormat._

_"We were having a waterfight with everyoooone!" Gilbert said excitedly, "It was so awesome."_

_"Oui, but ze worst zing ever happened!" Francis said._

_"Oh? And what's that?" Arthur's mom said walking to cupboard where she pulled out four towels. _

_"My hair got ruined!" Francis said as he threw his hands up in despair._

_Antonio rolled his green eyes and smiled, "Your hair is fine."_

_"You're such a GIRL!" Gilbert said, sticking his tongue out at the French boy._

_"Well, at least my hair isn't white, like an old man!" Francis stuck his tongue out as well._

_Arthur laughed behind his hand, "Your hair is beautiful, Fwancis, it's long and cuwly and it feels soft and spawkles in the sun." he said as he caressed the French's hair, causing him to blush by the words, "And you don't wook wike an old man, Gil. Your hair is white wike the snow, and it feels gentle to touch." then he glomped Antonio from the front and laughed, "Your hair looks wike chocolate and smells wike sweet tomatoes. You all have good hair." he said happily leaving the trio stunned and blushing like fools.  
_

_Gilbert coughed and crossed his arms, looking the other way trying to hide his red face, "Thanks.." he muttered._

_"Si," Antonio agreed, "But no one can compare to you." he smiled, patting the blond head._

_"Wot?" he asked._

_"Why, your eyes are a deep forest green zat hold life and shine with happiness. Your sweet pale cheeks flush with pink so delicately, it reminds me of a perfectly crafted doll. Your hair is sandy and soft and feels like a dove's feather. And your laughter can make even the ice around an oger's heart melt. And you are like a fallen angel when you sleep, so peaceful and one with ze world." Francis said dramatically but honestly, almost like he was reciting for a play._

_"Uhm, how do you know what 'crafted' means?" Antonio whispered to him._

_"I read." he said back._

_Arthur stood there, his face flushed redder than all of their faces put together, "I ..uh...uhm.."_

_They all laughed._

_"Let's go." Gilbert said._

_"Sorry for the puddles, ." Antonio said as he stepped into the house._

_"Please, "she said nicely, "Didn't I tell you to call me Beth?"_

_"Oh yeah, right," Antonio said, "Sorry for the puddles "_

_Beth chuckled, "Just Beth, dear." she lead the boys to the stairs and said, "Now why don't you guys go upstairs and get changed? I'm sure Arthur has extra clothes."_

_"Race ya up!" Gilbert said before all of them scrambled up the steps to Arthur's room._

_xxx_

_After and hour of searching they couldn't find any clothes that fit them in Arthur's room so they had to borrow from his older brother's wardrobe. _

_"**Oh mon dieu**!" Francis said, "Finally!"_

_"Ja, ooh what smells so good?"_

_"Mmn, smells like cookies." Antonio said._

_"Mum's baking! Let's go, maybe we can help!" Arthur said, running down the stairs._

_When they neared the kitchen, the wonderful scent of cookies, pie and cakes wafted over them._

_"Yum." Francis said._

_"Now are all of you going to help me make some sweets?" Beth said._

_All at once, the boys exclaimed, "YES!"_

_As they were mixing the contents in a bowl, Francis read, "You need two eggs and a some sugar."_

_Then the doorbell rang and Beth wiped her hands on her apron and walked to the door mumbling, "Who could that be?" on the way._

_"Hello!" a familiar voice said._

_"Why, Alfred and Matthew. What a wonderful surprise! And how may I help you today?"_

_"We were wonderin' if Artie could come out and play!" he said and gestured to his red ball in his hand._

_"Oh dear. I'm afraid Arthur is busy baking some sweets right now. You are welcome to come in and help if you'd like.."_

_"OH GOOD! I was walking around thinking 'Mmn what's that delicious smell?' and it was like a whole big mystery because my mom wasn't making anything so I was like 'who's baking? Who could it beee!' then, it's really cool story you'll love it Beth, then i'm sitting there on the sidewalk-"_

_"Alfred!" Matthew said hitting him softly._

_Beth laughed, "It's quite alright, please come in. They're in the kitchen."_

_"Arthuuuuur~!" the American called. He walked into the kitchen and saw Arthur's face covered in flour while he tried determindly to mix the sticky chocolate batter with a wooden spoon while his mum was gone._

_"Oh, Alfred and Matt."_

_"Wonderful, more hands, here crack these eggs." Francis said as he motioned to the three eggs on the counter._

_"Okay, where do I crack them?"_

_"Over here!" Antonio said and passed him a bowl of milk and flour, some spilling out from the sides._

_"Oh so I just-" Alfred started before someone bumped into him causing him to squeeze the egg. The yolk dripped out through the crevices of his fingers, pieces of the shell dropping into the bowl as well._

_"Is this gonna be a cake?" Matthew said to Gilbert._

_"I thought it was going to be a pie..." Arthur answered him._

_ Beth smiled at the children in her kitchen, they were all making different things at once and helping out each other, it was simply adorable. Then the doorbell rang again._

_"Oh my.."_

_"We heard you guys were baking?" All of Arthur's friends were outside her door._

_"Of course." she said._

_"Can we help?" Felicciano said cheerfully, "We brought some stuff to help bake~!"_

_Beth shook her head smiling, "I am so glad my little Arthur has such good friends. Go on ahead." _

_Alfred's mom walked in behind all of them, "I'm sorry for this." she said scratching her head, "They were just entranced by the smell. Mmn, well it does smell lovely-"_

_"My, it's okay. Arthur just loves being around his friends, why don't you come in as well?"_

_"Sure!"_

_xxx_

_"Ohh wow, more people!" said Antonio, "I'm soo glad your mom's kitchen is really big." he said to Arthur who nodded._

_"You know, you can make French Toast in this pan?" Elizabeta said, picking it up._

_"Of course I know! My father made it in one." Francis said shaking his head like it was the most obvious thing in the world, before shoving his nose in the cooking book again._

_"Let us make **Zefir**." Ivan said._

_Natalia nodded and showed her knife before Ivan stopped her, "We do not use knife now."_

_"Da." she replied, reluctantly._

_"Your elbow is in my way!" Gilbert complained._

_"Maybe if you moved your body over there, this wouldn't happen!" Romano argued back._

_"My pastaa!" Felicciano cried as Romano accidently pushed the dry noodles onto the ground._

_"**Mi dispiace**." Romano said absentmindly, glaring at the Prussian._

_"No matter what I make, it always ends up bad!" Arthur cried on Francis._

_"Yeah this taste awful-" Alfred started before he was elbowed in the shoulder by Yao._

_"OW! Dude why the heck ya gotta keep on hittin' me today?" Alfred grumbled._

_"Why don't you let someone help make something with you?" Francis said._

_Arthur sniffed and wiped his eyes, "Okay..." he walked to a quiet Kiku, "Wot are you making, Kiku?" he said._

_"**Taiyaki.**" the Japanese male said back._

_"Oooh cool, it looks like a fish!"_

_"**Hai**, inside is red bean. Do not worry, it is sweet. And very good." the black haired male smiled._

_"Okay." then he walked around to Gilbert and his brother, "Wot are you making?"_

_"**Deutsch schokoladenkuchen**." he replied happily._

_"Huh?" Arthur cocked his head to the side._

_"German chocolate cake!"_

_"Oh yummy!"_

_"Arthur." someone breathed on his neck._

_"Eeep! *cough* I mean, y-yes?" he turned around, "Ivan?"_

_"**Prosʹba, **try this."_

_"W-wot is it?"_

_"Zefir."_

_"Wot's that?"_

_"A Russian traditional sweet, now try it."_

_"Uhm okay.." Arthur bit hesitantly into the white swirled sweet but then ate it completely, "Yum this tastes good! Like marshmellows kind of."_

_"Da, that's good." Ivan smiled slightly before walking back to his sister._

_It was wonderful, different aromas and many different kinds of pastries, pies, cakes, or puddings. There was Chinese Mango Pudding, Swiss chocolate rolls, The Baba Rum, Creme Puffs, Strawberry Shortcake, Baked Alaska, Flan, Honey Cake, Zefir, Struffoli, Chocolate cake, cheesecake and more. It was like a slice of every country, right there, in Beth's kitchen._

_While surrounded by his laughing friends and smiling mother, Arthur couldn't think of anything else that made him more happy. He wished in his heart that these moments would never end..._

_xxx_

Arthur awoke with an abrupt start. He looked around desperately, tears threatening to fall. His heart beat fast.

_Just a dream.._ Of course it is. It always is.

Arthur moved onto his hand and knees watching his stray tears fall and drop to the carpet under him, he felt nothing but anger at himself. The sandy blond grit his teeth as his unhurt hand gripped the carpet. Why couldn't things ever go his way? Why did everything ever love just self destructs? Just once. One chance to make amends, the clear his name to-

CRASH!

Arthur looked up through the back, glass sliding door that led to his backyard. Nothing moved. Suddenly, an orangish yellow light shot up into the night sky in the form of a column. After no more than three seconds, the light faded away. Arthur rubbed his eyes to make sure it was real, "What.. What was that?" he whispered.

Flying Mint Bunny fluttered from above his head looking a bit wary, "This doesn't feel right." it said as there was no furthur movement or display of light from outside.

Arthur struggled to get on his feet, but accomplished it and opened the sliding door with a push, "I'm going to check it out.. Whatever that was."

Fifi, the green fairy, flew in his face, "No! No it isn't safe, Arthur, please don't go out there." she said worriedly, pulling strands of hair to keep the Brit in place which of course proved noneffective as he swatted her away with his good arm.

"Just a look, no harm will be done," he smiled, "alright?" he stepped outside, the night was a little chilly.

Fifi glanced at Flying Mint Bunny with her violet eyes and flittered nervously as Arthur limped to the forest, "I sense something bad out there.." she said.

"Yeah," FMB said before sitting on a chair feeling uneasy, "me too."

"I do hope he'll be okay." Fifi whispered finally settling down, sitting next to the flying bunny.

xx

Arthur walked into the dark forest, using every tree he passed for support to keep walking. He saw an orange yellow light, like the very same light that was in the sky before. But this light was in the shape of a large flame. He followed the flame like light slowly, his curiousity inense. Several dwarves and elves warned him but the stubborn Brit didn't listen. And perhaps for some people that was a good thing that he didn't listen. But for others, it was the opposite..  
As Arthur reached the end of the forest, white fog was blocking his path and the flame was nowhere to be found.

Arthur wiped sweat from his brow, pushing his aching bones was tiring. He breathed in deeply as his heart raced.

CRUNCH!

Arthur flinched at the sudden noise. He gulped. It came from.. in front of him. _Shit_ he thought, _Maybe I should've listened to Fifi. _His fingers trembled but his eyes scanned the area. Just like before, the fog was too thick to for him to see beyond. A cool breeze swept some of the fog away, but it wasn't all gone. Arthur stepped foreward slowly, _Baby steps..no need to rush. _He was now in the middle of the fog and completely lost, he didn't know right from left or from where he came from. Then his heart froze when he saw an ominous shadow. The figure chuckled darkly and it seem to echoe. And when Arthur blinked, the shadow was gone. As Arthur turned around to find out where the shadow had gone he cried out in shock when the black shadow was directly behind him, his _entire_ eyes were completely blood red and glowing. The shadow's white, sharp teeth were turned upwards in a frightening grin, while everything else on the shadow's body was pitch black.

"Ah!" Arthur fell onto his bottom. When he looked up, the shadow was nowhere to be seen, "W-wha.." He knew this 'thing' was bad, but something about it piqued his interest you could say, made it want to quench his curiousity even more.

"Why do you not come closer, Arthur Kirkland?" the dark voice called out suddenly.

Arthur jumped, "H-how do you," he stood bravely, looking around at every corner before walking in a straight path, "How do you know my name?"

The 'thing' chuckled lowly once more, "A better question would be, who doesn't?"

Arthur shivered as he heard something swish past him from behind, "What do you mean?" he asked, as he continued to walk forward.

"'Worthless Arthur'...'Nobody likes Arthur'...'Eyebrows'...'Fairy Boy'.." the voice said mockingly, "You are quite hated, aren't you?"

How did this thing know about him? How did it know about the names? "..I didn't choose to be."

The fog was clearing up as the Brit kept walking, "Of course you didn't choose to be, Arthur." the whispery voice said, "It's not your fault."

The ever so naive Brit slumped his shoulders and his eyes closed halfway, todays events really took its toll on him.

"All you want to do is to have the world be like the past. For your enemies to be your friends again."

Arthur gasped softly but kept walking, albeit hesitantly this time, "Y-yes.."

Arthur finally reached the end of the fog, and there was that same small flame like light from before, it flickered from the bottom of a tree, as he looked up, there on the tree branch was the shadow, the moon's light cascaded from the sky and the figures face was illuminated. The sinister grin was still set in place and his red eyes were narrowed but its eyes weren't completely red anymore, just the irises, like they should be.

Arthur took this in with scared, wide eyes. Sure he could take on bullies and their harsh words and cruel punches, but this.. this was an entity, a demon! His green eyes shook and darted looking at all of the demon, taking all of it in. Sweat trickled down his temple and his palms felt cold. This was unlike all the other magical and supernatural creatures he had ever encountered, "What.. just what are you?" he asked before he could stop himself.

The demon smirked evilly, "Why, my dear Arthur I am a Dream Eater."

* * *

**Lenny: Well. How bout that? xD Like it so far? Want to drop a review?Please do so. Ah..so poor Artie encountered a...a DREAM EATER! my, as if things weren't bad enough.. well this might be for the best hehe hint^^; SO i _really_ need your help on the next chapter, who should the Dream Eater be? please, this is crucial to the story. If you would like to PM me who instead of a review to keep it a secret and surprise from everyone else, please GO ON AHEAD! and pleeeeeeeeease do it soon. I'm thinking like Romania ...or idk it would help if i got some ideas. Til next time, Thanks !**

**so basically most of the bolded words in the dream/memory was child talk, u know the "wittle" or "wike" just so u know and dont get confused. They're around 5-7 or so.**

**oh mon dieu: oh my god in French  
Mi dispiace: excuse me/im sorry in Italian  
zefir: like a dry marshemellowy treat. its a Russian traditional sweet.  
Ja: yes/yah in german  
Pros'ba: please in Russian  
((if theres anything else u dont get just hmu))**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream Eater

_**warnings: yaoi, language, violence, arthurxall, main pairing undecided blah blah**_

**PITUP: Oh wow..**

**Lenny: Yay, i hope this get popular! **

**PITUP: haha me too! Thanks for the reviews everyone. And I thank the anonymous reviews too, sadly i cant directly thank them! We just figured take the popularest vote and-**

**Lenny: WE HAVE DECIDED THE DREAM EATER TO BE ROMANIA, in this story he shall be called Demetri. **

**PITUP: i have also begun a drawing/painting for the book cover ^.^**

**Lenny: Oh lovely. And things are going to get getting steamy. ;D**

**PITUP: yea... i hate to see Arthur get beat down so much DX**

**Lenny: We're still debating whether this story will be dark and mean, or if Arthur gets a happy ending.. and if DE(dream eater) will turn out to be bad or good. Oh wow I just noticed that DE are the first two letters of Demetri's name. Did NOT plan that.**

**PITUP: LOL but in the meantime, just read XD~~**

* * *

_A Dream Eater? _Arthur thought. He had never heard anything like that before.

"What?" the Dream Eater said suddenly, "Is there something on my face?" he snickered lowly.

Arthur backed up a bit, this guy was dangerous. Not only did Arthur never hear about his kind, he had absolutely no knowledge on this guy. He did not know what he could do to defend himself.

The Dream Eater dropped down in front of Arthur gracefully. The Dream Eater wore a unbuttoned long black-tailed suit with the sleeves rolled up. From the opened suit, you could see a dark red vest with the buttons done and a matching dark red bow tie. He had black slacks that stopped under his knees with long dark grey socks on his legs. On his feet were black shiny shoes with white laces. In his black gloved hands he held a white cane elegantly. The demon's light brown hair was tied into a small black ribbon in the back, his light brown hair ended to his neck but there was a long strand of hair that ended to his chin.

As the demon walked closer Arthur could see his pointy ears had red with tints of orange earrings that matched his eyes. He also saw perching on his head a small black hat with two ribbons tied on it, one red and one a dark orange. Arthur kept backing away slowly as the being in front of him followed right after, "Wouldn't you like a wish?" he said.

"Huh?" Arthur stopped.

"I'll grant you anything you could possibly want."

_A wish? _Arthur's heart thumped in his chest. _Wait, you shouldn't trust a demon so quickly Arthur. _he said to himself. But deep in his heart he knew he needed this, wanted this wish. Fuck the world, what has it done to help him before?

The Dream Eater smirked and circled the small Brit. He had him right where he wanted him.

"One wish?" Arthur said softly looking down as he felt the demon behind him.

"One wish." The Dream Eater confirmed, "In exchange for.."

"For what?"

"Your sweet, savory dreams." the demon said licking his lips.

"You want my.. dreams?" Arthur said confused.

"I've seen them before. Lovely and pure. So innocent. The memories of happiness and joy. I bet they taste wonderful." the demon moved in front of him again, closer than ever before, "So how about it, my dear Arthur? One wish for your dreams."

Would he do this? Would he stop torturing himself with the memories? What about at school? Maybe this wish could help him... But wait! His mother! What of her? Would he forget her? She was in his dreams, she was part of his memories.

The demon saw the inner turmoil and gripped his cane, he was loosing him, "Think about it Arthur.." he whispered in his ear, lips touching his ear lobe, "Your life could be different. Whatever you want to wish for, Master, I can grant it. For your dreams.."

His mother would understand.  
She would want him to do this, he told himself. Repeating it over and over in his head. Confirming it. Convincing himself. He would do this one thing, just for himself for once.

"I-I wish.." the demon looked up and his smirk widened, "I wish to be loved." he said quietly his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

The demon took his hand and bowed, "As you wish, Master.." as he got up, his face got closer to Arthur's, "Let us seal it with a kiss." his red eyes glowed bright as his lips met the blond's.

"Mmph!" blush spread over the Brit's face before his eyes widened when he and the demon were surrounded by a stunning white light. The last thing he saw was the mocking red eyes before he saw nothing, nothing at all.

xx

Arthur gasped as he sat up quickly, he looked around and his eyes widened. He was back in his room. Arthur shook his head, _It was a dream. Just a dream._ And maybe that was a good thing, or maybe it wasn't.. He sat back, waiting for something to pop up suddenly, but nothing did. He sighed and stood up from his bed pulling off the white sheets off from him, "Wait... how did I end up in my room?" he said to himself quietly, "As I recall, I was downstairs.." his eyes swept the room again. Nothing was out of place and no one was there. Was the Dream Eater just a dream? Arthur walked slowly to his bathroom as he looked in the mirror he froze. His arm no longer hurt.

xx

There was no possible explanation. Nothing except that the demon was real.. But it wasn't like Arthur to doubt a supernatural being! Just what was going on? Was the ..wish going to come true? And how would he know.. Arthur was busy in his doubts and thoughts as he entered the school so he didn't notice any stares or whispering. He didn't notice how he accidentally bumped into someone and how they didn't hit him or yell at him to get out of the way, "Sorry." Arthur mumbled and walked to his locker. As he went to open it, a hand slammed it shut again. Arthur jumped.

"Hello Arthur." the voice purred.

Arthur almost groaned, it was Francis. He really didn't want to deal with the temperamental Frenchman right now, "Francis-please-"

"Arthur," he interrupted, his breath tickling Arthur's neck, "You should hurry up to class.." he said.

Arthur was shocked, "W-wha huh?" he turned around but Francis was already lost among the crowd of kids, "That was certainly ..odd." the blond got his books and walked to English class.

"Artie! Over here! Sit here! Sit here now!" a familiar voice right when he entered the classroom.

It was Alfred, he was waving to him from the back of the class. _What is he doing? He never talk to me.. _Arthur remembered what happened last night and slumped into the seat next to the American without a word.

"Huh, Artie?"

"Don't call me that, bastard." Arthur opened his journal and began copying the board with a scowl.

"Ouch! Hurtful." Alfred pretended as if he got stabbed in his heart.

"Yeah well... you hurt me more." Arthur grumbled.

"Wazzat?" Alfred said pushing his glasses as they almost slipped off of his nose.

Arthur sighed, "Nothing." and continued writing.

"Woww, you've got awesome handwriting! It's all cursivey and cool like."

"It's nothing to get excited over."

"MY cursive is horrible, it's like ugly!" Alfred blabbered on, as if Arthur hadn't said anything.

"..not a word.."

"HUH?" Alfred cupped his ear to show he didn't hear what the other said.

"I said, 'cursivey' is not a word."

Alfred laughed, "Well it is in my book!"

Arthur shook his head good mannerly before he could stop himself, this reminded him of old times, "Alfred, you're an idiot."

"Hey! I'm pretty smart, I got a 98% last quiz, top that!"

And for the first time in years, class went nicely.

xx

Arthur hugged his books and binder to his chest, he was walking down the hallway where The Bad Touch Trio's lockers were. The hallway that he normally took was currently being cleaned so he couldn't go through that way, he had no choice but to pass them to get to Science. _Perhaps they won't see me. _Arthur nodded to himself and walked quickly down the hallway. He was almost there, he just had to make a right turn and-..!

"Hey shortstuff." an arm blocked his way.

No...no no no no no!

It was Gilbert. Arthur looked up into his ruby red eyes, "Gilbert.." he made to leave.

"Woah, where are you going?" Gilbert placed his hands on his waist and backed him up on the wall, "Are you avoiding me?" The Prussian lowered his face on Arthur's neck and nuzzled him.

The white hair tickled the Brit's chin so he looked to the left, his face heating up. _Okay, what is going on?! This is too weird! _"What the bloody hell, are you doing?" he whispered loudly, "T-this is weird!"

Gilbert chuckled, "Weird huh?" he kissed his neck softly, nipping the skin under his ear lobe.

Arthur gasped. Okay, one of his bullies was kissing his neck. What is going on!?

"Mmh, you smell good." he said licking his collarbone. He moved his hands up and down the confused Brit's waist.

Gilbert's phone vibrated in his pocket and the Prussian stood straight and smirked at the trembling blond before beginning to walk away, "Guess i'll see you later." he dug for his phone and soon his white head disappeared.

Arthur panted on the wall in fright, shock and embarrassment. Three words. What. The. Fuck.

xx

Arthur sat down at his empty lab table. There were supposed to be other students sitting with him but, who wanted to sit next to 'Eyebrows' right?

"Alright! Settle down kids!" said clapping her hands, "Today we'll be starting a lab experiment and you'll be getting partners okay?"

The kids groaned, "They will be groups of four and don't worry, it'll be fun! We may or may not blow things up!" the kids cheered, "...as long as I don't get fired.." she mumbled.

Arthur rested his chin on his arms. Same as every other day, they give partners. Arthur receives none. Well he does but the kids always end up convincing the teacher to change partners. He closed his eyes.

"Oh, excuse me?" a voice said.

Arthur blinked his eyes open and he saw a boy with dark brown hair and deep violet eyes covered with glinting rectangular glasses, "Huh?" the boy was sitting down across from him. He wore a long-sleeved white shit with a black vest on top. Arthur felt drowsy still and didn't understand why the kid was sitting with him.

"Haha. We're your partners." he placed his books on the lab table and motioned to people behind Arthur, "I'm Roderich." that's when Arthur noticed he had a beauty mark* near his chin.

"I'm Elizabeta!" a beautiful Hungarian girl with long brown hair said, sitting down next to Roderich, "And that's Vash." a long-haired blond with a white hat and green eyes nodded and sat down next to Arthur, crossing his arms, "Er.. he doesn't say much."

Arthur was stunned. People were.. actually talking to him? And it wasn't a hateful conversation or Alfred?

"I'm uhm i'm A-Arthur." he said still shocked.

Roderich laughed softly, "Yes we know."

Arthur closed his mouth, he didn't realize he was gaping.

"Okay class! The directions are on the board. Don't blow the classroom up and remember to have fun! Talk to me if you're confused or anything." said before sitting at her desk.

Vash handed Arthur his lab coat, "Put this on." he said.

"Oh, thank you." as Arthur put it on he couldn't help but to feel nervous as he felt Vash's calculating green eyes on him. The sleeves slipped right past his knuckles, "Damn.." Arthur whispered.

"Here just," Vash stepped forward and rolled up both the sleeves to his wrists, "roll it up." Vash's scent wafted over him, faintly smelling of lilies oddly, but nice.

"Uhm," Arthur felt like a girl, feeling useless, "right. Thanks again." Vash nodded.

"So we just gotta pour this in here?" a brunette said.

"No! No! Don't it'll burn quicker." Roderich quickly pushed Elizabeta away, "You have to put in this for it to bubble nicely."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes and glanced at Arthur. She smiled then fully turned around to him, "Do you want to mix it? You haven't really done anything. I don't want to give you a bad grade for not participating.."

She cared about him? About his grade! That was a first.

"S-sure." he couldn't get over this. He felt like he was a child again. He took the mixer and mixed the bubbling pot slowly.

"See? Arthur's doing it right, why can't you do that?" Roderich said.

"What! You told me to put it in like that." Elizabeta glared.

Vash shook his head but you could tell he was amused.

Arthur smiled slightly, this felt good. He would ignore whatever reason they were acting so carefree and nice around him, just for now. How long was it? That he could smile like this with other people? Before he had to hide in janitors closets to eat lunch since he couldn't go in the cafeteria, everyone would surely throw food at him or tease him. Now that he thought about it, this group of friends.. they never bullied him before. That was something to ponder later about.

"..You have to write down the formula," Vash explained, "after you write down your hypothesis."

"On what you think will happen?" Elizabeta said.

"Yeah."

"That _is _what a hypothesis is." Roderich mumbled under his breath.

"What was that!?" Elizabeta showed fist.

xx

The class ended.

Vash helped Arthur take off his lab coat. Seriously, he didn't understand why he couldn't get the buttons undone, "We'll go to the library or something to do the research." Elizabeta said as they hung their lab coats up.

Arthur nodded, he still wasn't very used to talking to other people yet but they didn't seem to care.

Roderich checked his watch, "Oh god, I'm going to be late. Sorry, see you guys later!"

Elizabeta chuckled, "He's the president of the orchestra club." she said as he noticed when Arthur tilted his head confusedly.

"My sister is waiting for me." Vash said and began walking away, nodding at Arthur.

"Oh! Damn, Arthur I have to go too!" and she dashed off.

Arthur hid a smile behind his hand and began walking to his next class which was Math. He opened the door hesitantly, good he was early. He sat down next to windows where he could feel the cool early spring breeze. He sighed, nothing bad has happened yet. Just why was that? And when Francis and Gilbert went and..! Arthur blushed but he glared at the wooden desk. Why would they do something so embarrassing!

A boy with black hair sat down next to him, he recognized him to be Kiku. The nice Japanese kid who didn't talk much. Their eyes connected and both males blushed and looked down.

Time without being at people left Arthur terribly shy.

"You're.. You're Arthur-san, right?" Kiku said.

"Y-yes. I am. Uhm and you're Kiku, right"

"Yes," Arthur finally looked at Kiku. The boy was smiling gently, "I'm happy I get to meet you."

"H-happy?" he looked around as if Kiku was talking about someone else, "to meet _me?" _

Kiku nodded, "You looked lonely. I'm glad I get to be your friend now."

"Me too." Arthur said softly. He no doubt was now confused even more but he brushed it aside.

The history teacher walked in and told them to open their books to begin class, "Turn to page 48 and let's start reading from there. Can someone review what happened last time we read?"

"Kiku, y-your English is very good." Arthur said, and it was true. He no longer mixed R's with L's and he only had a light accent. His voice was soothing and calm.

Kiku smiled politely, "Thank you, Alfred helped me out a bit."

"No way.." Arthur gaped, "he was able to stay in his seat?"

Kiku laughed quietly, "Believe it or not, yes. He was a good teacher too."

"Didn't know he had it in him. I hold new respect for him." Arthur shook his head, he couldn't believe Alfred could stay in a seat and teach someone how to speak English, and well too! That must mean Alfred was patient too.

History class went by smoothly and calmly. Kiku and Arthur's talks were nice and simple, but that was perfectly fine with Arthur. Their soft talks was unlike any conversations he'd ever held with anyone, it was a nice change. Kiku had even invited him over for tea one day!

The bell rang, signaling lunchtime.

Arthur ran to his locker, stuffing all of his books inside. Once he got all of them in he slammed his locker shut and nearly jumped 10ft in the air when he saw leaning on a locker adjacent to his was Gilbert. Next to Arthur was Francis with crossed arms. And behind Arthur was Antonio wearing a light smirk.

_Shit.. just when things were going so well.._

Arthur walked backwards, his back soon planted firmly against the cold metal lockers. The most unexpected thing happened.

Francis smiled at him. _Smiled. _Happily. The Frenchman took his hand and kissed his knuckles, "Won't you join us for lunch?"

Arthur's mouth was literally shaped like 'O' he was shocked, flabbergasted. He couldn't even talk. Would he say yes to eating lunch with his long time bullies? He looked at each of their faces. He was lost, he was confused. He couldn't say yes to the people who hurt him and nearly felt him up awhile ago. And at that moment precisely when all the puzzle pieces fell into place.

The wish.

The Dream Eater.

_His_ wish.

Did it come true? Would that explain everything that happened before? Alfred.. Science class...Kiku..

Now this? He looked at them again. They were all looking at him, awaiting an answer.

"Uh.. um.. I-I.." how would it be like? To be with them again? How would it feel? "Yes. Uhm, yeah." he said, unsure.

"Great, now let's go!" Antonio said leading the way.

Francis stood straight but held onto Arthur's hand, winking at him.

Arthur's face flushed as he frowned slightly, this was too weird! Maybe he should've said no.. But it was too late Francis' grip was tight. No use running away now..

They made their way to the roof, where no one was permitted to enter. Of course _they _could, Arthur couldn't help but to roll his eyes. Arthur sat down in the sun, basking in it like a cat.

"I brought something for all of us!" Antonio said, pulling something out, "It's some pasta the twins made."

"But I already brought something too!" Francis said dramatically, "Whatever shall we do?"

"I brought the awesome wurst my **Bruder** made!" Gilbert interrupted.

Antonio stuck his finger in his mouth in disgust, "Ew, let's just eat the pasta."

"Agreed." Francis deadpanned.

"W-Whaaat!?" Gilbert narrowed his red eyes, "Why not? It's good!"

"...so they made it all by themselves?" Francis asked.

"Yeah! In Italy, I think it was their Grandfather who taught them how to make it."

"Oh wow, it is so good and well made!" Francis said smiling.

"Haha, well I guess that's what chef's like you say."

"Hey! Hey are you listening to me?" Gilbert crossed his arms in annoyance.

"No." Antonio said, his smile carefree.

"Well screw you guys."

Arthur smiled without thinking.

"Didn't you think I was great at that play?" Francis said.

"No," Gilbert answered, still grumpy at being ignored, "you were awful."

Francis gasped, "You think I lack acting talent?"

"I think you lack talent at everything." Gilbert stuck his tongue out at him childishly.

"Guys, we both know Francis is awesome at acting now-" Antonio started.

"No! Don't you _dare_ use the term 'awesome' so loosely!" Gilbert pointed at the brunet, who held his arms up as if his finger was gun.

"Well, I'm French." Francis said randomly.

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?" Gilbert responded.

"It means, I can _cook_." it was Francis' turn to stick his tongue out.

That's when Gilbert tackled him and they started play wrestling as Antonio tried to calm them down while eating his pasta at the same time.

Arthur laughed quietly at them, he placed his hand over his mouth as he laughed harder. Tears began to seep out of his eyes, he cried as he laughed. He wasn't crying because he was laughing too hard. No, he was crying because of the nostalgia. He felt happy, he felt so happy that his tears came out. His laughter silenced but his tears still leaked from his eyes. His bottom lip trembled as he gave a soft smile that made anyone feel warm.

Gilbert stopped wrestling with Francis and lay on top of him collar clenched in his fists, both staring shocked at Arthur. Antonio as well, a noodle hanging from his mouth, eyes wide in surprise.

Francis shoved the Prussian off of him and sat in front of the crying Brit. Francis' blue eyes looked worried as he caressed Arthur's cheek, wiping the wet tears away, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he whispered, "I'm just happy." Arthur looked to the side, embarrassed.

_This is it, isn't it? The wish came true right? They like me. If I do something it won't matter, kind of like a dream. _

Arthur suddenly hugged Francis by the neck, burrowing his head into the golden, wavy hair.

"Oh!" Francis hugged him back slowly, but then relaxed into the hug.

Arthur could see Gilbert sit up on his hands and exchange glances with Antonio, it looked like they were confused as to why the Brit was crying and laughing. Arthur sniffed and got up from Francis, he wiped his eyes and sat down on his knees.

Everyone was still looking at him.

Arthur crossed his arms and looked to the side again, "I'm fine! It was a moment of weakness..." he mumbled the last part. The stares were getting uncomfortable.

They all laughed, "Good! I thought you were going gay for Francis. When you should really be going gay for," Gilbert began crawling sensually to Arthur, "me."

Antonio pushed him causing him to fall on his side, "Haha, just shut up."

And in that lunch period, it didn't feel like The Bad Touch Trio and Arthur simply, no it felt like a group of friends (with an acception of Arthur being quieter than the rest.)

Arthur nibbled on a piece of Francis' crescents like a bunny eating carrots. He wouldn't admit they were good for the sake of his small amount of pride he still had.

"So, it is good, no?" Francis said to him.

Arthur shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"See! He doesn't like your cooking either." Gilbert said.

"Well, at least he's _eating_ my cooking." Francis retorted back cockily.

"Stop being such a wise ass!"

"I will once you stop being a dumbass, which, oh yeah, won't happen!"

"Grr... you take that back!"

"Guys, wanna hear about when I went to Spain?"

"No!" Francis and Gilbert shouted at the same time.

"So my grandparents own this really cool tomato field, it's great really!"

"Ugh, Gilbert, make him shut up about his tomato stories.." Francis groaned.

"-It was huge! It was the biggest tomato we'd ever seen!" Antonio continued like normal.

_It's like they never changed _Arthur thought bemusedly. _But why was it that they ...hated him so much? _he couldn't help but to think. Suddenly, he didn't want to keep eating.

"Arthur?"

"You okay?"

The bell rang.

Arthur stood up. What was he doing? Eating lunch with the people who tormented him? He looked at them with betrayal in his eyes.

What was he doing?!

He dropped the half eaten crescent and ran for the door. He paid no heed to the yells of his name. He ran and ran until he crashed into somebody. He fell to the ground on his bottom, "O-oh I am so sorr-"

When Arthur looked up, the boy just stared at him. It was starting to get unnerving..

"Uhm.." Arthur started.

A hand flung itself into view, "Heheh sorry about him." it was that Danish guy Arthur recognized to be Matthias.

Arthur took his hand hesitantly, he heard Mathias was stubborn and brash despite his cheery demeanor, "So! Who are you then?"

"Arthur.."

"Oh** ja**! I've heard of you. Well what do you have next then?"

"Huh..?"

"Class? What class do you have next?" Matthias laughed.

"Oh, uh, Art."

"HA, like your name! Art.. Art-hur." he chuckled to himself.

"Er.. right."

"Well we have that to, right?" the boy with the dull blue eyes nodded, "Okay! Follow us!"

xxx

"Just let yourself be taken away by your creativity and just draw." The art teacher said.

The boy with dull blue eyes and blonde hair sat down next to Arthur, Matthias to busy blabbering on about something to someone named Tino.

"You see them too." the boy finally said.

"See what?"

"Them." he pointed to his drawing of a red fairy.

"Oh yes. No one believes me though. I guess I can understand that.."

"I see them as well."

"Really?" emerald eyes widened, no one had ever said that before. Perhaps he was lying..

"Yes, and recently my fairy friend, Mar, has gone into hiding."

"Why is that?"

"She told me she sensed something bad."

"Like what?"

"An evil presence."

_An evil presence huh? _"Hmm.. that's interesting."

The Norwegian glanced at him, "I sense something on you."

"What?" he stopped drawing.

"Something dangerous. Something bad."

_The Dream Eater.._

"You must be mistaken."

"Maybe."

Arthur felt uncomfortable the rest of the period.

xx

As Arthur ran to his locker he opened it quickly, intent on leaving early so he could see if he could ask the DE a few questions..

"Arthur!"

_Oh shit. _

The halls were empty as it was too early to leave for home.

It was Francis. And he was running straight to him! He knocked them both to the floor, him on top, "Arthur.. I've been trying to find you all day."

Arthur looked his side.

"Arthur? Why did you leave so suddenly at lunch?" he grabbed his face causing him to look him in the eyes.

Francis' eyes looked a little.. sad?

"I-I ..had to go to the bathroom." Arthur thought quickly.

"You looked so upset." he stroked his cheek, backing him up into the wall, "Was it something I said?"

"N-no Francis, just let me go-"

Francis cut him off by kissing him on each of his cheeks and on his chin, "Oh Arthur, you are so beautiful." he whispered suddenly his eyes becoming half lidded, "I don't want to see you so sad."

Arthur was so shocked, he didn't know what to say.

Francis then kissed him on the corner of his mouth. And that's when Arthur came to his senses, he tried to push the Frenchman away from him by pushing at his shoulders. The blond then grabbed his wrists, stopping his movements.

Arthur froze as Francis kissed his bottom lip, biting it softly.

"S-stop..!"

Francis smiled and then fully kissed the sandy blond. He dipped his tongue inside, finally tasting the sweet Brit. He sucked his tongue, urging him to kiss too.

All of Arthur's face heated up as Francis kissed him, _Fr-French kiss! He's bloody French kissing me! _Arthur struggled to get away, but Francis just kissed him harder, closing his eyes.

Arthur's mind became blank.

Francis broke the one sided kiss, his lips still touching Arthur's, "Come on Arthur, kiss me back." he whispered and dove into the kiss again causing him to moan unexpectedly making Francis chuckle softly.

Arthur then bit Francis' tongue and Francis smirked. He pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them until it snapped.

"**Mon dieu.**." Francis said lowly as he saw Arthur. He was panting and his pink, kiss bitten lips were glistening with saliva. His green eyes were narrowed and his cheeks were rose red.

Kids were beginning to come out of classes, the bell then ringing. Arthur saw this and glared at Francis, wiping his mouth and shoving the stunned Frenchman away before standing off and quickly disappearing within the crowds of children.

Gilbert then patted his shoulder suddenly, "Nice job.. But he's mine next time!"

"How was it?" Antonio said.

"Goddamn, I want him so bad.." Francis mumbled but his friends could hear him.

"That good, huh?" Gilbert chuckled, "Can't wait for _my_ turn." he said licking his lips.

xx

Arthur ran outside panting, holding on to his bag. His face was red and his mind was racing. He kept running until he bumped into someone. _Damn it what is it with crashing into people today?! _

"Hey Artie!"

It was Alfred.

"It's Arthur.." Arthur growled out.

"Oh, has something bitten you in the butt?" Alfred laughed.

Arthur sighed and kept walking, trying to put distance with Alfred. The American kept following him though.

"Why, pray tell, are you still following me?"

"Uhm, I live across from you?"

"Oh yeah.." Arthur's face flushed in embarrassment as Alfred laughed again, "Well can you not stand so close to me then?"

"Hey Artie," Alfred began, ignoring the Brit, "Ya seem kinda spacey lately? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.." Arthur said clutching his bag to his chest. _Alfred wouldn't understand anything going on. He wouldn't even believe me. _

"Well that's good." their knuckles brushed against each other, "Because if you need to talk about it, I can try to help any way I can.." he said softly, light blush dusting his cheeks as he reached for Arthur's hand.

Arthur gasped.

Alfred interlocked their hands and Arthur could hear his fast heartbeat pulse through his palm. This was so unlike Alfred! He was ...blushing!?

Alfred smiled at him nervously but happily.

"A-Alfred?"

"Oh there's my house! But before I go.." Alfred tugged on the interlocked hand and planted a sweet kiss on Arthur's cheek. Since he was very close to the Brit's face, he could see his reddening cheeks and confused eyes. He chuckled at this and noticed light brown freckles dusted on the others nose. _How cute.. _Alfred thought, "Gotta go Artie!" and with that he was gone.

Arthur touched the spot where Alfred kissed him, "It's Arthur.." he whispered to himself softly.

xx

As Arthur slammed his door open he looked around.

He sensed it.

"Hello?" he asked.

He heard low chuckling, "Impressive.. You were able to feel me." Black mist swirled around in front of Arthur who stepped back in surprise.

"Y-you..!" It was the Dream Eater. Arthur felt a wisp of anger flicker through him, "What did you do?" his eyes glared, suddenly confident.

"Me?" the demon feigned innocence, sitting down at a mint green one person sofa elegantly, "Whatever have I done to deserve such an accusation?"

"You made them all..! They all are!" Arthur couldn't find the right words, "They're acting weird!"

The demon smirked, "How do you mean?"

"..all over me like that. I don't understand!"

"What are you talking about, my dear Arthur?" he stood up and walked to the Brit, "Is this not what you wanted?"

"No! I said I wanted to be loved, not lusted over!"

The demon laughed darkly, "'Lusted over'? They all _love _you."

"You misunderstood my wish then."

"No. I granted your wish to be loved. You just weren't clear, but don't worry, people won't be smothering you in stores or anything. Only if you want to that is.."

"No! You've done enough!" Arthur shouted and sighed before sliding on his floor. What has he gotten himself into? What was that saying again?.. "Be careful what you wish for, huh?" he mumbled to himself but the DE heard him.

The DE took off his black hat and set down his cane before silently crouching down in front of Arthur. He placed his hands on his knees and looked at the troubled Brit, "Is this not what you wanted?"

Funny. Arthur held no fear for the demon.

"Why does this always happen." The DE said more to himself and looked slightly angered at himself.

He kind of looked like a kicked puppy. With red eyes... and really sharp teeth.

"What.. do you mean?" Arthur asked quietly. He was treading on thin ice here..

The DE sighed, "I show up to grant my Masters' wish because they're sad and exchange I get their dreams- it's how I eat you know. Then they cry and say their life got worse."

Arthur noticed a black -pointed at the end tail- curling around the DE's ankle.

"I've never had a Master longer than two weeks." he grumbled.

Arthur felt a little bad for him, but then remembered the DE made it so that his bullies kiss him! "Maybe it's because of your appearance?"

"What?" the DE looked at his clothes, "This is traditional you know!" his crimson eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No.. your attitude. It _is_ a little scary, that might be what drives them away."

"Well.." the DE traced invisible circles onto the wooden floor, "I guess. It's to make sure they know that I'm powerful and not some sort of tooth fairy. Back in Hell, class is what it's all about."

Arthur nodded. _Interesting. _

They sat there in silence. It looked like the DE was having his own inner battle before he said, "I suppose you now want the wish reversed, huh?"

"Well ..actually. Maybe later."

"Huh?" the DE face whipped up to his.

"My life _was _horrible before you did the wish. It was boring, painful and pointless. Maybe I can deal with their perverseness for awhile, that way I don't get beaten up everyday." Arthur said sheepishly.

"You want to keep your wish?!" the DE exclaimed.

"Uh.. we'll see. But I won't blame you if I want a reverse spell. It's my own fault for wanting this wish."

"Okay.." his tail flickered excitedly, "Does that mean you'll be my Master?"

"Huh?"

"Even after the wish was granted. Will you still be my Master?"

"W-what happens if I become your Master?" he asked confusedly.

"I'll protect you and I can give you more wishes in exchange for your dreams."

"Hmm.." Arthur thought about it.

"Just think about it. If you want a reverse spell, what if Francis or Gilbert want to lay a punch on you? I''l be there to protect you. And maybe kick those assholes too." The DE smirked.

"Well.. I don't see why not." he said, seriously, what did he have to lose?

"Good. I'll also live here."

"Wait, w-what!?"

"Let's seal the deal with a kiss once more.." his lips met with Arthur's and a light of white exploded again, this time stronger, so strong that Arthur and the DE's hair fluttered with the power of sealing the deal.

_Oh god, I really hope I don't regret this later. _Arthur thought as he caught sight of the demon's taunting eyes.

* * *

**PITUP: sorry had to cut it there! ^^;**

**Lenny: so... should Demetri be nice or evil? Should he help Arthur or betray him? Should we reverse the spell or should we not? Will Arthur fall in love with Demetri or someone from school? Will there be a main pairing? Wi-**

**PITUP: ENOUGH QUESTIONS ALREADY!**

**Lenny: we have to decide this sooner or later if this is going to be a long story or not .**

**PITUP: *sigh* yeah yeah, so incase u forgot DE = Dream Eater**

**Lenny" Alright, tell us what you think!**

**PITUP: bye bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Not The Only One

**PITUP: :DDDDDDDDDD**

**Lenny:... he's ...happy.**

**PITUP: XD I LOVE U GUYS! im so excited to write! oh ja and i also finished the book cover, ill post the link so u can see it better. its on deviantart. **

**Lenny: while you go do that... a lot of you want to keep it as arthurxall, so we'll keep it as such. We are still thinking on what to do about Demetri... we think he will be nice to Arthur...but i dont want to give anything away... ;)**

**PITUP: THE PAIN OF NOT KNOWING WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IS HORRIBLE DX but we must keep it a secret for now..**

**Lenny: we won't reverse the spell for now though, rest assured. **

**PITUP: Yay! I love seeing Artie get molested by the world ~ and sorry i wrote _Dream Eater_ on the drawing even tho the title is _I Wish I Knew._ here is the link for the pic, remove the spaces: # / d5ag4mj  
Im SO sorry that its short :c but it is important and really sad DX i cried a little as i wrote it.**

_**Romanian*= Stop! Before I curse you insignificants to the depths of hell!**_

* * *

"ARGH! Get off of me! **Opreste-te! Înainte de a vă blestemă insignificants la adâncimi de iad!*"**

Arthur blinked blearily as he heard shouting and cursing, "What the hell?" he said to himself groggily. As he walked down his stairs he saw the DE swatting furiously at colorful sparkling fairies and trying to pry elves and dwarves off from his legs, "Oh wow." Arthur tried his best not to burst out laughing at the scene. It was hilarious.

The DE saw him and glared at him, "Please tell your.. friends to let go of me and that I'm not going to kill you!"

"Come one guys, Fi, Charlie let go of him, go on. Liv and Daria please stop pulling on his hair. He's not going to hurt me okay?" Arthur assured them.

"But Arthur-!" Daria, an orange fairy, started.

"Go on, get some air, I'll be fine." Arthur smiled and opened the back door. Daria and her friends reluctantly left outside, glancing back every so often.

The DE huffed angrily, straightening up his clothes, "Finally." he sighed tiredly, "They wouldn't leave me alone."

Arthur sat on his couch, "They're really nice. Guess they got a little over protective."

The demon crossed his arms, "Hmph."

"Say.. that language that you spoke? Where is it from?" the Brit asked curiously.

"Romania."

"Cool. So you're Romanian?"

"That's right, whenever i'm angry, it slips out."

"Haha, when I get angry, I say a lot of British words too. And my accent gets really heavy."

"That'd be interesting to see." the demon smirked thinking over the scene in his head.

Arthur glanced at the clock and swore, "Oh shit, I'm almost late for school!" he rushed upstairs, "Sorry I have to leave in a few minutes." he heard the door slam shut and rustling upstairs.

The demon's tail flickered, _School?_ he thought as he crossed his arms behind his back.

Arthur hurriedly put on his white button up shirt, leaving some buttons undone. He quickly put on his black pants, they were loose on him, slipping a lot and exposing his grey boxers and a bit of pale skin. Arthur didn't think to brush his hair so he shoved his shoes on and grabbed his bag and rushed downstairs looking at the clock, _If I run I'll make it in time, _he thought. He grabbed a yogurt and opened the white front door looking back at the quiet demon, "Sorry. I got to go.. uhm... hm, I never asked for your name..?"

"Demetri."

"Demetri? That's nice. Well Demetri I have to go before I get in trouble. Cheerio!"

"Bye Master." he grumbled lowly as the door was shut in his face.

It was going to be boring.

xx

_Just in time._

Arthur stumbled into homeroom just as the bell rang, panting. He placed his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. The Brit soon walked over to an empty table, he was glad the teacher decided to let the kids just read for the period. A familiar boy sat in front of him.

It was Kiku.

"Oh Kiku! I didn't realize I had homeroom with you." the Brit said with a happy smile.

Kiku smiled kindly, "Yes neither did I." then he took in how Arthur looked and blushed beet red.

His face was flustered with a light sheen of sweat covering his body. His clothes were disheveled, buttons undone with the shirt untucked. He had bed hair and he was still panting softly, licking his plump, pink lips. To be perfectly frank, he looked like he just had sex.

"Kiku?" Arthur tilted his head cutely to the side, "Is everything okay?"

"Eto.. uhm.." _Arthur-san looks so..._

"Are you sick? You look like you have a fever or something." Arthur leaned foreward on the table and placed his forehead on the red Japanese, his emerald green eyes staring worriedly into the deep, obsidian black eyes.

Kiku just stuttered uncomprehendingly.

"You feel warm!" Arthur placed his hands on Kiku's own hands and stared determinedly into black eyes, "I must take you to nurse." _After all, I should be the one taking him to the nurse. I'll do to him what no ones ever done to me. Help him. _

"N-no! Arthur-san, I'm fine, I promise."

Arthur reluctantly pulled back, "Are you.. sure?" he said unsure.

"Yes. Very sure." he almost sighed in relief.

"Well okay then."

"Uh.. Arthur-san?" Kiku twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Yes?"

"Why is that ..you look.. like you ran four miles?"

"Oh gods.. I had to run from my house all the way here," he sighed, "It was horrible." he shook his head tiredly.

"That's-"

"Hello Kikuuuu!" a loud voice interrupted.

Arthur blushed as he remembered yesterday, "Hi Alfred." he said looking away.

Alfred freezes, as he did not realize Arthur was next to Kiku. Then his blue eyes locked with Arthur, who soon fidgeted. This was weird.. Alfred was having like an intense staring contest with him, "Arthur.." his blue eyes seemed to close halfway.

"Er... Yes?" he said as he moved backwards on the seat as Alfred came closer to him, dropping his black bag onto the floor.

Alfred caressed his cheek, "I don't know why but.. something about you today, "Alfred's face was getting closer and Arthur could see his own reflection off his blue, rectangular glasses, "just makes me," Alfred closed his eyes and his voice became a whisper, "wanna.." no other words were said as Alfred's lips connected with his own.

Alfred's kiss was softer than Francis'. Sweeter almost. Filled with tender care and ..l-love?

By the end of the kiss, apparently Kiku had a nosebleed and .. is that a.. camera? Oh well, after the kiss Arthur was speechless and just stared at the American, unsure of what to think, or do. The golden blond just grinned cheekily before kissing him on the forehead softly then sitting down next to him.

Arthur's beet red face didn't look up from his desk once.

xx

Arthur slumped his weight on a tree and sighed, he willed his pounding heart to steady itself. He finally managed to get away from two teachers that wanted to 'talk' to him. Arthur shivered in disgust, it was that old secretary and librarian.. ew..

Arthur sat down at the base of the tree and wrapped his arms around his knees. He didn't want to meet up with the Bad Touch Trio. It felt odd to be near them again. The contemplating Brit didn't notice an albino sit down next to him until-

"Yo."

"Shit." Arthur cursed as he nearly jumped three feet in the air, "You scared me." he mumbled, glaring slightly at the Prussian.

Gilbert smirked before saying, "So, what are you doing out here alone?" he laid his back against the tree.

Arthur studied his face a little before turning back to stare at the green grass swaying before him in the light breeze, "Just.. thinking I guess."

Gilbert watched his movements before sighing, "Francis.. he was, worried about you."

Arthur gasped to himself before calming down. He almost forgot the wish.. "Oh.." he responded.

"He was wondering where you were." Gilbert continued, still looking at him.

"Yeah.." Arthur muttered.

A silence brushed over the two.

Thoughts muddled up inside Arthur's head.

Gilbert watching him without speaking, "You don't eat much, do you?" he said suddenly.

Arthur, confused by the sudden question, looked over at the white haired male, "W-wha-"

"I mean," Gilbert tore his gaze from him and crossed his arms over his head watching poofy, white clouds lazily float in the sky, "with you not being able to cook, it's understandable but.."

Arthur flushed angrily, "Hey!-"

"It's unhealthy." Gilbert carried on, not listening to Arthur's complaints.

_What the hell? Gilbert.. GILBERT of all people is.._

"I bet you don't eat dinner most of the time." Gilbert said.

Arthur didn't say anything, "Why are you telling me this?" he whispered, unsure.

Gilbert smiled, kind of, and closed his eyes, basking in the soft breeze, "I don't know. Guess Francis' motherly side is rubbing off on me." he suddenly opened his ruby red eyes and locked them on Arthur's, "I feel for you. Your loneliness, anger. I know what it's like. It's late but I want to be here for you."

Arthur gaped.

Gilbert placed a pale finger in the air and whistled softly. Then a little, yellow birdy landed on his finger.

_What does he mean by 'I know what it's like' ?_

"Gilbert. Are you high or something?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

Gilbert laughed and his eyes softened when Gilbird chirped, "My mother.." his smile seemed to disappear, "and father had a nasty fight. She left my dad and took my younger brother with her."

Silence.

Arthur was literally at a loss for words. He didn't know what to make of this. He thought he was the only one that was..

"My dad was a really heavy drinker. He could control it pretty well until one day he got fired from his job." Arthur could tell it was hard for him to say this aloud.

"Gilbert, please you don't have to-"

But the Prussian cut him off, "He came home that night drunk. He started beating my mom until she was a bloody mess. Then he would go for my brother and make me w-watch." Gilbert cleared his throat, petting Gilbird. His white bangs hid his eyes, "My little brother was always stronger and taller than me so he defended me, when I should've defended him." his eyes narrowed in self disgust, "Then one day my dad raped my mother and she couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to leave. She was planning on taking us to Germany to live with our Grandparents or something the next day.. But when we were about to leave my dad came home from the bar early and saw us walking to the taxi."

Arthur grabbed Gilbert's hand silently, his eyes sad.

"He was so angry. All I remember was fists flying and rain was falling so it was blurry. Then when the driver of the taxi saw this he blocked my dad, yelling at us to get in the taxi. But my dad grabbed my brother and was choking him. So I punched him in the stomach hard and he let go. I held him back as the taxi driver pulled my mom and brother into the car and drove off." Gilbert chuckled sourly, "I guess it was a Win/Loss day. My family was finally safe and I protected my little brother." his face fell, "But at the same time.. I was stuck with him. And alone."

Arthur felt a pang of guilt, sadness and pain strike his heart.

Gilbert looked up to the sky, memories clouding his eyes, "Everyday was hell, he would beat me constantly. He made me lie so no one would help me, so that Child Services wouldn't suspect anything, saying the bruises and cuts were because I fell. He was drunk and angry all of the time, saying it was my fault my mother left. We lost the house since he had no job or money. And even if he did he would spend it on beer, I remember being hungry all the time. We had to get a really bad apartment." he looked over to Arthur, "I loved being around you."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"I could forget about him and my mom and brother. With you and everyone else, it felt like another world, like another family in a way." Gilbert shook his head, smiling, "Then one day when I came home from school, he was there lying on floor, dead. He had a drug overdose or something like that. You can't imagine my happiness."

Arthur was close to crying, he didn't know why. Gilbert's life was so much worse then his, even though he did bully him, he was his friend once. He never felt like this before, feeling sad for someone who wasn't himself.

"The downfall to everything.." Gilbert whispered, eyes holding more knowledge of the world than an old man would have, "I never heard of or saw my mom and brother again." he looked to Arthur, forcing a light smile.

Arthur's bottom lip trembled. Gilbert had to mature early in his life. His family was taken away from him. Arthur now understood why his personality was brash, mean and blunt. He couldn't trust anyone. He was alone.

A tear slipped out of emerald eyes before he could stop himself.

Before he knew it, tears rushed out like a waterfall. Arthur placed his hands over his eyes and cried.

"Hey.. Arthur?" Gilbert said, unsure.

Arthur flung himself onto the albino, wrapping his arms around his neck and quivering from the force of the pain he felt in his heart, "I-it wasn't your fault." he whimpered over and over, "I'm so sorry."

A cool breeze swept by them, as if the wind was watching them and wanted to comfort them. Green leaves rustled in the wind, pink and orange petals floating along with them. The trees leaves' and blades of grass swayed too.

After Arthur's cries lessened, Gilbert pulled Arthur away and looked determinedly into his eyes, "I learned, Arthur. The loneliness. I know what it's like, and I want to be here for you. It was easier for me since I have friends, but you don't.."

"G-Gilbert.." Arthur whispered, he stopped crying but his eyes still leaked tears. He smiled softly and hugged Gilbert, looking into his eyes, "Of course, of course you can be there for me."

Gilbert- for the first time in forever- smiled happily- held Arthur by the back and met his lips gently, still smiling. Blush dusted on Arthur's tear streaked cheeks and he closed his eyes.

A yellow fairy and an orange pixie fluttered past them, giggling happily, yellow and orange pixie and fairy dust floated around the two. The pink petals and green leaves breezed past them as well, the sun finally peeked from behind the white clouds.

It was truly a lovely sight to behold.

xx


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

**PITUP: im so so so so so sorry for the other short chapter, i was real busy getting ready for school and all.. getting some school shit. -.- which ill be starting like in 2 weeks.**

**Lenny: please bear with us.**

**PITUP: watd u think about Gilberts past? D':**

**Lenny: Sad. So fucking sad. WHO ELSE WANTS TO MURDER HIS DAD!? Oh wait.. **

**PITUP: lol, ok. Can I just say that i love random pairings (but with England as uke lol) like PrUk, FrUk, RuUk, AuUk, FruUsUk, ScUk, RoUk... i wonder about JUk..hm.) ok my children read away!**

* * *

When Arthur got home, he felt tired, but he was glad he had learned about Gilbert's past. When he was little, he wouldn't have understand why Gilbert's mom and brother suddenly 'moved' or why Gilbert had to live in a bad town. Or the bruises and why Gilbert refused to talk about his family.

He felt like his life was nothing compared to Gilbert's.

Demetri perked up when he heard the front door slam shut. His hat and cane were laying on the couch and his jacket was drooping from a chair.

Arthur walked into his house, removing his shoes and placing his bag onto the floor. He sighed tiredly. The DE walked to where Arthur was and studied his face, "Master?" he asked lowly.

Arthur jumped a bit, "Demetri.." he scratched his head, "Sorry, i'm still not used to having someone in here other than me."

Demetri remained silent as a ghost, "You're sad." he stated simply.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Demetri sighed, "Save it. I can smell your emotions."

_I didn't know he could do that.. _

Arthur looked down for a minute, toeing the carpet before he walked over to the kitchen quietly.

"What happened today?" he asked, leaning against the door frame, his black tail curling onto his leg.

Arthur opened his wooden cupboard, pulling out an eggshell white teacup decorated with a red rose and placed it on a white tea plate. He filled a red tea kettle with water before turning on the stove, "Nothing really.."

Demetri's lips formed between a kind of a mad pout and a frown, "Hmph."

Arthur pulled out a box and chose a Green Tea packet. He waited silently until the kettle whistled before pouring it into his teacup and ripping open the Green Tea packet, then he poured the contents into the steaming water filled cup.

"You know, I didn't want to have to do this, but dreams aren't the only thing I can see." Demetri sighed.

Arthur glanced at the Dream Eater before stirring his tea a bit, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I'll just have to read your mind!" he said placing a hand on his hip while closing his eyes, smirking.

"What? You can do that?" Arthur exclaimed, nearly dropping his cup.

"Oh sure sure," the brunet said confidently, waving his gloved hand as if reading minds were nothing important, "but if you tell me now, I won't have to plunge into your mind and 'accidently' read some of your dark, juicy secrets.." he chuckled maliciously, nodding with a 'matter of fact' look on his face .

Arthur bit his lip.

Why did Demetri find that extremely arousing?

No no no no , he didn't! He was just.. going insane from the boredom of being left home all day. Yeah.. that was it.. that was totally it.

The sandy blond looked away and his green eyes held sadness.

The DE was confused. As he looked deeper into the Brit's eyes, he noticed that sadness wasn't for himself but for another.

"It's just.." Arthur spoke, "Have you ever known someone who hurt so bad inside, and never known that they were?"

Silence erupted.

After awhile Arthur shook his head in deep contemplation, "Sorry I.. I don't even know what i'm saying." his smile was forced.

"..Everyone has a dark secret." Demetri started. He was a demon, he had no idea how to comfort but he was trying, "Maybe one no one wants to find out."

Arthur clenched his fists, "Then he isn't the only one." he whispered, "There are others, probably who are still hurting."

"It's not your fault they are, Master." he for some reason didn't like the self angry look on the others face.

"Dammit, i'm such a fool!" Arthur slapped his forehead.

Demetri was starting to get angry, not at Arthur but to whatever reason there was that made Arthur suffer like this, "How?"

Arthur looked beyond the opened kitchen window, "I-I thought I was the only one." his voice suddenly quiet. Wind blew from outside, soft and cool, "I'm such an idiot to think the whole world revolved around me. That I was the only one hurting." his voice cracked at the end.

"Arthur!" the DE yelled at him, his eyes narrowed as he shook the Brit's shoulders, "For fucks sake, it's not your fault! Don't think any less of yourself, you are just as important as anyone else! Your life was not the best and neither was that kid's, but what i'm saying is that you shouldn't get yourself down over this. Your life will be better. Just think about that huh? About how better it will be."

Arthur's eyes were widened in shock as he listened to the demon's ranting.

"And that kid, look at him now? He didn't let his past get him down huh? He's strong and so are you. I know you are, so act like it!" Demetri let go of the boy and crossed his arms, his red eyes glaring at him. He almost felt like slapping him with how stupid he was. Geez.

Arthur's lips formed a perfect 'o' as he took in the demon's words. His lips twitched into a small smile, _Che.. talked into reality by a demon no less. _Arthur chuckled softly before erupting into laughter, holding his stomach.

The demon's arms fell to his sides in confusion, "What? What's so funny!" as his own mouth twitched into a smile.

Arthur's laughter subsided soon after, he wiped a tear out of his eye, "Thanks.."

Demetri cocked his head to the side in more confusion, no one's ever thanked him before... stealing their dreams and all.. "For what?"

Arthur couldn't help but to think that was kind of cute.. but he shook those thoughts away, smiling beautifully, "You made me feel better. I needed that, so thanks.

The DE crossed his hands behind his back, his demon tail flicking behind him. His brown hair hid his face as his head was bent down, looking at the floor.

"Eh?" Arthur stared at the demon with interest, he started to grin when he noticed the pointed ears growing red withe each passing second. Demetri was blushing! "Behold! The all powerful and scary Dream Eater demon is blushing..!" he said laughing hard.

Demetri looked up from the floor and glared angrily at the human, but Arthur could not for his life take him seriously as his face was completely flushed red, "Shut up you dumbass! Before I tear apart one of your fairies' wings and make you watch!"

But that didn't quiet the laughing Brit as he only taunted the demon between laughs. Arthur ran to the living room as Demetri threatened to choke him if he didn't shut up.

"Get back here, runt! I'll kill you!" his face still flaming red.

"Never!" Arthur's shout came muffled as he was now in the other room, soon to be joined with the Romanian.

The now cold tea rippled in the cup, a drop of it dribbled down the side of the cup as if it was sad that Arthur didn't drink it.

xx

He would never, never, ever admit that that was the best fun he'd had in years.

Why?

His tiniest scrape of pride demanded he didn't.

But somehow, for the demon, had the same feeling. Spending time with Arthur, a Master, just another human.. was fun?

He stared, his chin placed on his palms, at the sleeping Brit on the couch. The demon's face void of emotion as he watched the blond breathe with a peaceful look on his face. He mind suddenly flooded back to earlier when he was chasing after Arthur. He remembered getting angry and complaining that Arthur was too thin and after much hassle, finally shoved food into Arthur's throat with a triumphant grin.

His crimson red eyes watched as Arthur's arm placed on his stomach rose with breath he took. He looked at his long, blond eyelashes kissing his white dusted pink cheeks. His sandy blond hair messily covering his forehead and eyelids. He trailed his eyes past his cute, button nose and past his plump, red lips to his exposed neck and back to the hand on his stomach.

Just one touch..

The DE stood quietly and walked over to the sleeping Brit. He crouched down eye level to him. His white gloved hand reached to lightly caress the boy's cheek, "I don't understand." he whispered to himself as he stroked his face, "I don't understand anything about you."

Then, as he was about to continue caressing Arthur's cheek, a sharp pain struck his arms with such force that made him collapse onto the floor. His mouth agape as his eyes widened. The deep pain throbbed again in his arms and as he tried to sit up, the pain forced him back onto the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his sharp teeth. The demon wrapped his throbbing arms around his body as the pain spread throughout his body. He curled into a ball and shook as he tried not to yell out in pain in fear of waking his master,

"F-fuck.." he grunted.

Soon, the pain washed away, but not entirely from his arms.. Demetri sat up slowly kneeling on his knees, the couch supporting his back. With shaking fingers he gradually removed his white gloves. He held his breath as looked back down at his hands.

He nearly screamed.

All of his fingers were turning pitch black. It was like a dark shadow was leisurely crawling up his skin. His hands trembled as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the frightening sight. Suddenly, glowing white letters appeared on his palms. He had trouble reading them since he was still haunted by his blackening fingers, .. Complete..Your..Job.. It read. And as silently as it appeared, the glowing white letters vanished. But not his blackened fingers.

Demetri stood on shaky feet, trying to brush everything away. Sadly, it did not work that way. It danced in the back of his mind.

The brunet shook his head and tried to clear his confused thoughts. Then the blond on the couch stirred, making him freeze. Red eyes locked onto the sleeping Brit as he walked over to him, his vision unfocused. He fell back onto his knees and let his forehead fall onto Arthur's.

His dreams.. he thought with a twinge of happiness. He licked his dry lips and closed his eyes.

xdreamingx

"Wot are you doing, you dummy?!" little nine year old Arthur exclaimed, "You're going to get sick if you eat that!"

Gilbert placed one hand on his hip and stuck his tongue out at him, "I'll do vhat I vant, baby," he taunted, about to bite into a melted, week old chocolate bar.

"Ew.." Antonio said, his face showing disgust.

"Nononono! Don't do it, please!" Francis cried out, clasping his hands together.

But Gilbert only stuck his tongue out once more before chomping onto the gooey chocolate. He licked his lips as he finished and laughed triumphantly, "Mmn, vell, vasn't that delicious? Ha ha ha!"

"Oh no~!" Francis moaned before falling dramatically onto the green grass under him, "I was too late! He ate it!"

"He is so gonna throw that up later." Antonio stated 'matter-of-factly' before smiling.

"Are you kidding?" Gilbert shouted angrily, "It's in my tummy and it's gonna stay there-" his eyes widened as he made an odd coughing burping noise in the back of his throat before he turned around and promptly threw up the brown chocolate.

"Toldja so!" Antonio laughed.

"Still...awesome..." Gilbert panted out.

"See! This is wot happens when you don't listen to me. Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospetial?" Arthur worried, struggling on the last word.

Gilbert wiped the saliva off his chin and grinned mischievously and shook his head, "No vay man, I'm totally fine! You vorry too much.."

Francis, still on the floor, squealed suddenly and began flapping his arms and kicking his legs, "Aiii! G-get it off! It iz so slimy, so DISGUSTING!"

"W-what?" Antonio gasped, crawling over to the Frenchman, before he froze while his green eyes just got comically bigger. Then he just doubled over in side splitting laughter.

"Wot is it? Wot's wrong, Antonio!" Arthur rushed over to the two.

Antonio, unable to talk, just pointed at the long haired blond, "H-he.. just look at him.. just l-look." he managed to voice out before laughter overtook him.

Arthur turned his head away from his red faced laughing friend to his French one, the sight made him cover his mouth with his hands, "Oh dear gods.." he giggled out.

"Huh?" Gilbert ran over to them and soon rolled on the ground in laughter with Antonio.

Arthur giggled uncontrollably too, "F-F-Francis! F-f-frog!"

It was on his face! Wiggling around as Francis tried to pry it off himself.

"Eeekk! Help me!" he squeaked.

Finally, Francis got the slimy thing off of him. He glared at everyone, "I hate you all." he grumbled.

"Ha ha, y-you, ha ha HA!" Antonio tried to talk but ended up just slapping his forehead and succumbing back to his contagious laughter.

"I'm s-sorry Frog, I mean Francis!" Arthur laughed as he fell to the ground on his back.

Gilbert bumped fists with him, "Good one!" he chuckled out.

"None of you helped me get it off!" Francis crossed his arms.

"Pffft.. it was too funny.." Antonio said.

"Vatching you flail around like an idiot.." Gilbert shook his head, chuckling as the last of his laughs died down.

Francis hid his wet face in his knees, "I won't ever live this down, will I.." his voice came out slightly muffled.

Both Antonio and Gilbert slapped him on the back at the time, before saying, "Nope!" in unison.

The two watched Arthur laugh on his back, holding his tummy while they heard Francis groan about the frog.

x end x

The last scene of the dream faded out as it ended.

The dream drifted out of Arthur's mind and out of his body, traveling in a sweet smelling, purple mist to the short distance which was the demon's own mouth. He gulped it down, then Arthur began stirring in the couch, his body trembled and sweat formed on his brow as his dream and memory was sucked out of his brain. Demetri held him down by intertwining their hands and pinning him to the couch, "Shh.." he cooed while drinking the sweet dream almost groaning aloud at how delicious it was. His dark red eyes glowed bright red as he felt the rushing sensation of the dream flowing into his body.

As the last drop of the dream was sucked, Arthur was trembling and panting with a slightly pained look on his face. The demon sighed happily and licked his lips, breathing deeply from the rush and force of swallowing the pure dream. He sat up on the Brit, straddling him. Arthur's face was flushed and he kept panting with a now strained face as his breath came out in short gasps.

The Dream Eater looked at him, his mouth switching to a frown, "Sorry.." he whispered.

In the darkness, he saw the blond's green eyes open slight. Arthur's hands gripped the demon's arms weakly, "D-Deme..tri.." he whispered before he fell unconscious again.

As the demon reached to stroke his face again, he saw the strange black darkness crawling up on his fingers, he remembered the random pain and flinched, not touching the Brit. He got off him and sat on the floor again, he ruffled his hair, "Damn it.." he grumbled to himself.

xx

Arthur shot up from his sleep, panting hard. His body was covered in cold sweat and his heart pounded rapidly in his chest. But the most strangest thing of all?

His mind was blank.

He couldn't remember his dream.

But it wasn't like one of those times where you have a dream and forget about it, no, this was different. He knew he had a dream but somehow- it had been abruptly stopped and erased, forever. It was such an odd feeling.

He kept forgetting the Dream Eater was now in his life.

Arthur gripped his hair as he buried his face into his knees, he couldn't remember! His hands trembled as he tried to calm himself, as he tried to think, as he tried to _breathe, _"Calm down, Arthur. You agreed to this. You have to calm down." he said to himself as he tried not to hyperventilate.

The blond got up on shaky feet and walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

xx

As Arthur ran down his stairs and into his kitchen he grabbed an apple and froze in his tracks as he felt a presence behind him, "Demetri?" he asked as he turned around.

It was him. He looked down for awhile before he looked up, "You're staying home today, right?" he asked slightly timid, which was odd. _Huh, must be bi-polar or something.. _

"Uh.. no? It's Thursday. I have to go today and tomorrow." he said as he glanced at the stove clock.

Demetri frowned as his black tail flickered angrily, "Hm." he answered.

Arthur bit into the apple with a 'crunch!', "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it! I have to go now." he said as he walked outside. _I'll ask him about my missing dream when I get back.._

As Demetri was about to say something, the door was slammed into his face, "..don't wanna be here alone.." he glared at the door.

He contemplated going after him and as he was about to open the door, a stinging pain pierced his hands again, like the one from last night. He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground, "W-what the fuck is this!" he grunted to himself. He lay on the ground, waiting until the searing pain left.

xx

At school, Arthur felt he couldn't concentrate on anything. His eyes just glued themselves onto the window as he thought about his dreamless dream. He sighed and glanced at the clock, he wanted for the school day to just end. Something just.. didn't feel right..

"Is something wrong, Artie?" Alfred whispered, concern written on his face.

Arthur just stared with boredom at the window, "My name is Arthur. And no.."

Alfred pouted, "You look out of it."

Arthur laid his head on the palm of his hand, "It's nothing." _Nothing you would understand anyways..let alone believe. _

"Hmm.." Alfred said, still not satisfied. Then he smiled brightly before leaning on Arthur's desk, "Hey is it 'cause you're lonely?" he poked him.

Arthur blinked. Before frowning then crossed his arms, "No."

"Mm.." Alfred laid his head on both his hands, "Ya sure?"

Arthur sighed, "Yes Alfred."

Alfred was silent for a couple seconds before giggling into his hand.

"W-what?"

"Nothin'" he said smiling happily. He continued to giggle.

"What? What is it!"

Alfred stopped giggling and smiled up at him, "Nothing, I just like the way you say my name is all."

The sandy blond stared at him like he grew another head, then he turned back to the window, grumbling under his breath.

Alfred chuckled as he saw the Brit's ears start to redden.

xx

The day passed on uneventfully and Arthur couldn't wait to get home.

As he opened the front door he called out, "Demetri?" dropping his bag onto the floor he took off his shoes and looked around for the demon. Arthur walked into his back porch and gasped as he saw the demon passed out on the wooden floor, "Holy crap, what happened to you?" he exclaimed feeling for his pulse.

Well he had one. That was good. He was still alive, "He's just... asleep.." Arthur mumbled as he collapsed onto the floor, his worry vanishing. He sat there, watching the demon sleep. _Wow that sounded creepy. _he thought to himself shaking his head.

But he couldn't help it! _He's just so.. uhm.. handsome! Handsome. _The Brit crossed his arms and nodded silently to himself as a light blush dusted his cheeks before focusing his attention back to the brunet on the ground who groaned as his dark crimson, narrowed eyes opened slightly.

"Hey.. are you okay?" he asked not sure on what to do.

"Ughh... M-Master.. you came back."

"Yes. I told you I would right?"

"It was so ..I was so..ugh.."

"Demetri?" he asked worriedly.

"**_Boring_**." the demon slumped back onto the ground.

Arthur's large eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Then.. why didn't you do anything?"

"I didn't know what to do." he shot back.

Arthur sighed and leaned back on his arms, "You could've watched the telly, read a book, written a story, drawn a picture, played with the fairies, eaten a bagel, gone on the internet-"

"I know, I know!" he interrupted, glaring. He then closed his eyes proudly.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I didn't feel like it!"

"So.. you just decided you would just wait the entire day until I came back?" he asked with a incredulous look on his face.

"That's right." he said, still glaring, like Arthur was challenging him or something..

Silence.

"..Well i'm here. Now what?" Arthur asked, amused.

"It's not boring anymore."

"Now is that so?"

"Quite." the demon crossed his arms.

Arthur chuckled, "Let's go inside and do something 'not boring'." he held a hand for the DE to grab it so he could pull him up.

The demon did and as he grabbed the warm hand, his own hand stung. It hurt again.

His crimson eyes widened, _Are you fucking kidding me? Again!? _

He grit his sharp teeth and winced as the pain rushed into his arms again.

"Demetri! Are you okay? What's the matter?" Arthur grabbed the demon by the back and tried to make him walk to the door that led back inside.

Everything was darkening and Arthur's face was becoming blurry.

"Hey! De...tri...wake...up..."

The pain was finally stopped in his unconsciousness.

* * *

He groaned.

"Oh good! You're finally awake."

"What..?" the brunet whispered as he tried to sit up.

"You've been out for like 30 minutes."

"Why am I..." he looked around, "Why am I on the floor?" he asked as he was, indeed, on the carpeted living floor.

Arthur chuckled quietly as he scratched his cheek embarrassedly, "Well.. I couldn't carry you onto the couch.. and the floor was the closest I could get."

The demon nodded and then glanced at his bare chest. _Wait... bare? _"Hey where's my shirt and jacket? And...pants.." Luckily, the Brit didn't seem to take off his gloves.

Arthur chuckled nervously again, "Well, you see.." he was afraid the Dream Eater would get mad, "You looked hot so I took them off.. uhm!" he looked up at the demon with a surprised look, "I-I mean you looked warm hot, not sexy hot!" he scratched his neck nervously, "I mean you are! But you looked-!" the flustered blond's head slumped down, facing the floor, and hiding his red face, "..Never mind.." he mumbled softly.

The demon blinked as he leaned his body on his elbows.

Then he blinked some more.

Then he smirked.

And now kiddies, a smirking demon is a bad thing. But a _perverted _smirking demon is even worse. And right now, our Romanian demon, is very much perverted.

Arthur looked up slightly, as Demetri had not said a word, and he regretted it. Or had he...?  
The demon ran his hand through his light brown hair and shook his head, letting the soft strands brush against his pale neck and forehead, there were long strands of hair ran passed his chin. His narrowed dark, blood red eyes mocking as Arthur trailed his eyes lower, to the strong shoulders and pale pink nipples, down lower to his hard abs and stomach. Arthur froze as he heard a deep, low chuckle.

Arthur looked up from the demon's black boxers and blushed as he noticed Demetri's eyes locked with his.

"Like what you see?"

Arthur didn't answer.

"'Sexy hot' enough for ya?" he quoted Arthur who gaped but glared at him, his face slowly fading to red.

Suddenly, Arthur soon found himself pinned under a half naked demon, "H-hey!"

"How's school going for ya, Master?" he practically purred, Arthur could see his black tail swaying seductively behind him.

Arthur flushed red, "F-fine!"

"Really?" he asked licking his lips, "Has anyone tried to do anything yet?"

"N-n-no.." _Dammit Arthur, stop stuttering.. he likes it when you're scared! _he yelled at himself inside his head. But he couldn't help it. Demetri was just too.. dominating.

"You sure?" Arthur could feel his warm breath on his neck now.

"Yes! Yes, i'm sure, now will you let me go!" he struggled under him, turning his head so he wouldn't have to look at the demon above him. What a mistake.

Demetri just pinned him by the wrists easily and licked at his exposed neck nipping it softly afterwards with his sharp teeth, careful not to hurt Arthur, "Have they done that before, huh?"

Arthur just bit his lip and didn't answer.

"Huh, _Arthur_?" he whispered into the blond's ear.

The blond shut his green eyes closed as a shudder racked his body. _Fuck.. what was that? _Was he enjoying this, from a demon?

Demetri let go of one wrist and placed it on the Brit's chin and turned it so he was facing him again. When their eyes connected again, there was silence before the demon just smirked. The demon then locked his lips with the other, licking at the seam of his lips to enter his sweet mouth.

"Mm!" his eyes wide. Narrowed red eyes stared back, mocking.

A skilled tongue made its way inside the wet mouth and licked around before it made contact with a shy one. The demon's tongue wrapped itself against the other- encouraging it to join in. Timidly and slowly, he did. He rubbed his tongue with the other. Wet, smacking noises were made as the kiss heated up and deepened. Soon, Arthur became more confident and bit the others tongue softly causing the demon's chest to rumble with a low groan.

Arthur's free hand was tangled in light brown hair, his other one still pinned onto the floor under them. Demetri's own free hand traveled past Arthur's chest to rest on his small waist. Arthur broke the kiss, a saliva strand quickly snapping as they pulled apart, "T-take.. that off."

"Take what off?"

Arthur pulled a little bit on a white glove.

Before Demetri pulled it back, "No! I mean.. uh.."

Arthur tilted his head cutely to the side, "What's wrong?"

_Shit.. what do I do? He'll see the.. _his heart seemed to pound quick.

Arthur noticed the inner turmoil Demetri was having in his mind about removing his gloves. The blond frowned slightly. Before determination shone lightly in his eyes, "Why don't you want to show me?" he said quietly, doing something completely unexpected by kissing a gloved finger softly, breaking Demetri out of his mind battle.

He looked kind of shocked.

"I just want to feel you better is all.." he continued quietly kissing another finger and closing his eyes as he felt eyes stare at him.

_Damn it. I guess it won't hurt.. How the hell was I supposed to know Arthur was such an encouraging asshole? _

Demetri sighed and pulled off his gloves, not wanting to look at his blackening fingertips so he kept his gaze lowered- waiting for a shriek of disgust to ring from the others throat.

But none came.

He looked up and lost his voice.

The blond was nuzzling his hand like a kitten.

"That wasn't so bad," the Brit's stunning, emerald green eyes opened, "now was it?" his half lidded eyes curved slightly with the small smirk that accompanied.

_Smirk? He just smirked. _

The demon froze for a whole minute. _The mark is gone... Arthur just smirked ...the mark is ..gone? _He'd worry about that later...but for now...

Before literally pouncing the Brit, he pinned his arms above his head, "Why'd you give me that sexy smirk?" he asked between kisses.

Arthur let out a moan by accident, as the kiss that the demon was giving him was different, it was open, wet and hot. It was hard and ..possessive? "I-I just thought it was funny ..th-that you are almost entirely naked but refuse to take off something rather unimportant.." he mumbled, entranced by the heated kiss.

Demetri didn't answer but just smirked.

Demetri licked and bit his way down (probably leaving a shitload of hickeys) to his neck then his shoulder and ripped open his white shirt. He looked up to a panting blond before mercilessly attacking at an erect nipple that was simply begging to be touched, "O-ohh." Arthur moaned softly.

"I suppose it's time for me to not be the only one that should be naked, yes?" he whispered huskily, his warm breath wafting over his flat stomach, causing goosebumps to pop out.

"Mmmngh.." Arthur just moaned quietly before closing his eyes.

"Oh dear? What's this?" he heard the brunet say.

Arthur opened his eyes again and looked down at the demon, his eyes then widened and he squeezed his knees together, his face reddening.

"Whatever is wrong?" Demetri grinned, stroking his thigh, trying to pry the legs back open.

"No! Stop it!" the blond said nervously.

The demon happily tore off the Brit's pants off, leaving him in his boxers as well, with a white shirt sexily draping off his creamy white shoulders, "Now.." the demon finally pried open his legs and sat inbetween them, straddling him. He rubbed his crotch area with one finger, "I never knew my Master could be so naughty.."

Arthur tried to struggle, pulling on the others hair, pushing him, but the demon remained unfazed. So he gave up and clung to his neck like a child as he began to rub his hard cock, the rough material of his boxers getting in the way, "Nnn.. s-stop it I said." he said as he tried to glare at him.

"Stop?" Demetri smirked, "While you're like this?" he kneaded his crotch achingly slow. He leaned forward and whispered deeply, causing a shudder to erupt from the Brit, "Now wouldn't that just be torture?"

Soon, his already hard cock, hardened painfully and stood up proudly. It throbbed with each touch and yearned for more at the same time.

As quick as a shadow, Demetri slipped his hand into Arthur's boxers, making him gasp. The brunet grabbed hold of the pre cum leaking cock in his hand. He rubbed the slit softly making Arthur quiver.

Arthur turned on his side, Demetri still behind him as his fingered a nipple and stroked the others leaking cock. He traveled as low as his balls, stopping to play with them every so often, and as high up to where the pre cum dribbled out from. And he could tell his little Master liked it- no _loved it_, for his hips bucked up to meet every stroke that was given and the way his body trembled with pleasure. Not to mention those sweet moans that poured out of his mouth whenever he quickened the pace of his strokes.

"Aah... holy..shi..nnng.." he moaned as he threw his head back against the demon's shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Demetri nipped his ear lobe, "I thought you wanted me to stop, hm?"

_Logic? Thrown out the window.  
Pride? Who the hell cares.  
Fucks I give? None.  
Pleasure? Blinded by it and I need more!*_

"N-no! Don't stop.." Arthur mumbled as his face flushed red, sweat trickling off his brow. He was close. So close, he could feel it.

_Oh Arthur, you have no idea what you do to me, _Demetri thought as his own cock throbbed with need after hearing the Brit's answer. He quickened the pace of his handjob and that made Arthur arch beautifully against him as he neared his release.

"I-I'm about to, mmn...!"

"Yeah I know Arthur.. Just let it out.." Demetri said licking his lips, biting his Master softly.

And with just one hard jerk of a hand, Arthur was pushed off the edge of reality for a second and pleasure just dominated his mind, body and soul.

"Aaah! Demetri!" he cried out without thinking.

Demetri watched silently as cum exploded out in ribbons from Arthur's pink cock, his hips jerked which each ribbon. The sticky white cum splattered all over Arthur's boxers, stomach, Demetri's hand and even managed to find its way onto Arthur's chin. But it didn't seem like Arthur minded as his eyes remained closed as he panted and tried to get down from his high, "Mmn ... good.." he whispered quietly. Falling asleep tiredly to Demetri's heart beat he felt on his back.

Demetri hugged the sleeping boy from behind as he listened to his steady breathing, telling himself that'd he take care of his little 'problem' tomorrow and just enjoy this moment with his Master..

* * *

**PITUP: :D there ya go. Ill go back and edit any necessary errors, sorry it is 3:53AM and i need to sleep. Please review. :)**

***THE best quote i have ever made lol, i just love it. XD**


End file.
